The Early Years of a MB Who Fell for a PB
by Cakey Potter
Summary: Muggleborn; Pureblood. Hermione had a hard time growing up, but everything changes when she is confronted by a grey tabby cat. What'll happen at the 1st year summer camp? Find out! EARLY YEARS FINISHED! TRILOGY DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue & Ch 1

**A/N: This is my first story, so it's a learning experience. Anyways... here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

Hermione thought of all of her friends from elementary school; she even thought of her ex-boyfriend from when she was five. She loved them all so much and couldn't imagine starting over at age 9.

"But Mommy! Paris is my whole life! All of my friends are here and I'M NOT MOVING!" Hermione shouted at her parents. This was SO not fair that they'd make her do this.

"Honey, you've still got a whole month before we move to London, you can have good-bye parties and have plenty of time to say 'so long' to everyone! You'll make plenty of new friends at your new school!" Mrs. Granger said soothingly.

"UGH! I'm having sleepovers until we leave, then! And I'm never going to forgive you for this! It's not fair!"

Chapter 1

"Class! We've got a new student today, say hello to Hermione Granger," Mrs. Catch said to the class.

There was silence.

"You've got a funny last name!" a student in the back shouted out.

The rest of the class joined in laughing. Hermione smiled and hid her emotions as much as possible.

"The first day in London and I get made fun of…" Hermione thought to herself as she made a fake smile and went to sit at the desk the Mrs. Catch had pointed to.

Throughout her whole 4th and 5th grade, Hermione was made fun of during every class for: her hair; her teeth; her French accent; her glasses; her brain- she had started sticking her head in books to try and keep away from the school's bullies; and her weight- which had grown because of her being depressed.

In the early summer between her 5th and 6th grade, something amazing happened: she was sitting in her backyard on a patio chair after swimming for a few minutes. A tabby cat appeared at the fence and went over to the patio table next to her, jumped onto it, and lied down, expecting to be groomed. When Hermione had placed her hand on its fur, she felt a very odd jolt go through her body and she jumped out of the patio chair she had been sitting in. "Whoa!" she had shouted. She then looked down at her swim suit because it had stopped tugging against her skin (like it was always doing); her stomach had shrunk! Hermione shouted out: "MUM!" to find that her voice had disappeared. "What the-?" Hermione said to herself.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," came from behind her.

Hermione spun around and stared at the table, where no longer was the cat, but now there was an old woman in an odd black dress- _It's a robe,_ her mind corrected her.

The woman had a strict expression, but looked like she was excited, too. "You can call me Professor McGonagall."

"Professor? That's an odd title, do you work at a college?" Hermione exclaimed after her voice returned, "Are you here to give me a scholarship or something?"

She smiled at me, "You're part right. If you'll remember, I entered here as a cat. I'd like to ask you: have you ever done or seen anything else that's strange or unexplainable?"

"Yes? So?"

"So… I'm here to explain all of the weird happenings in your life, Miss Granger. Could you please take me to your parents so that the four of us can talk?"

Hermione led her into the house and McGonagall explained Hermione's magical abilities to her and her parents.

"Hogwarts has a summer program for first years, not many students go to it, but if you'd like to get used to the school and meet other first years, you're welcome to join; it's free." She added at the end.

"We don't have any big events happening this summer, honey. Would you like to go to the summer camp?" Her mother asked.

Without missing a beat Hermione exclaimed "Yes!" and jumped off her seat. _Goodbye Bully Academy!_ Hermione thought, smiling.

The Professor smiled and waved her wand, making Hermione's luggage appear in the living room next to the door. "Whenever you're ready," she smiled and waited by the door as the three gave each other large hugs, saying their goodbyes and good lucks.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Did you like it? :D

**Add/Alert~~Review~~Share!**


	2. The Arrival

**A/N: I can't believe that in less than two hours I've already received two reviews! This is dedicated to: 'Shredder of paper' and 'funtimes34521'! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**I forgot last chapter *blush* Disclaimer! **_**I do not own Harry Potter, even if I'm part of my high school's Muggle Quidditch Team! J.K. Rowling created Harry Potter **_**and**_** Quidditch!**_

* * *

Hermione and Prof. McGonagall took a portkey **(A/N: Which McGonagall had to explain, in detail, to Hermione before she accepted taking it)** and landed in a town called "Hogsmeade."

Hermione had been told that Hogwarts was a large castle, but she'd never expected the building that was on a hill about a mile away… it was just so… _huge_! They walked through the village together, Hermione looking at the shops the whole time: a candy shop called _Honeydukes_ which had all sorts of odd looking candies, there was also an open restaurant with people drinking these rootbeer-like things out at tables, the shop was called _The Three Broomsticks_, another shop was called _Zonko's Joke Shop_.

_What type of practical jokes could a wizarding world have?" Hermione asked herself. Hopefully better then the "fake poop" ones that I had to deal with back in 4th grade…._

As they passed by the last shop, there was a narrow road leading to the castle. Professor McGonagall said that she would see Hermione inside and then transformed back into the tabby cat and sprinted up to the castle, starting to meow to another cat, this one with bright red eyes. The cat had responded to the bespectacled tabby and they went into the castle.

Hermione smiled at the weird things she'd be enduring during her seven years and kept walking, looking at the odd plants- some were bright pink with blue stems, whilst others were, what seemed to be, green roses with red stems; she stared down the field and saw a tree with moving branches- no, not the type of movements by wind, but a type of movement that could only happen if it were alive. She made a mental note to stay away from that tree and kept walking. As she was nearing the double doors, she looked sideways and saw a very tall and large man that was over three times her height and four times her length, over by a wooden hut, he was holding a large bright gold egg that seemed to be hopping in his hands.

The gates magically opened when she was a few feet away from the fence and she walked in. The interior had very intricate designs. There were statues in every corner, moving paintings ("Whoa! Is that a common thing for wizards?" Hermione asked herself. "Yes, Miss Granger, all Wizarding paintings move." McGonagall responded as she walked over to me.), and the whole first floor was made of marble.

Professor McGonagall was walking toward me with a tall man with a _very_ long, silvery white beard at her side.

"Ah, you must be Miss Granger," he said, holding out his hand. Hermione put her hand in his and he covered it. "I am Professor Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Minerva, here, has been telling me you had some bad luck in your old schools, but not to worry- most all the students here used to be outcasts at their old schools because of their special abilities. Part of the reason for this school is for you to realize your place in this new world."

"Thanks, Professor," She smiled genuinely after his words and followed Prof. McGonagall after she beckoned for her to follow.

"Now, Miss Granger, although most students do not come to the camp, there are still more on their way and I am required to do what I did for you, and speak to others about their… _unique_ qualities. I'm going to have you pair up with another student that's been here since last weekend. He'll help you with anything you need." She said as they walked through a pair of double doors into a room with five long tables- four stetched the length of the hall and the fifth stood at the head of the room. She led Hermione to the far right table where a boy with white-blonde hair was sitting, reading a magazine that had moving images- _I guess it is common_, Hermione thought to herself.

The boy stood up and shook Hermione's hand, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Draco Malfoy. My friends call me Draco or Malfoy, it doesn't really matter to me." He shrugged. **(A/N: You learn why he's nice in a later chapter.)**

Hermione smiled at him, "I'm Hermione Granger and my friends call me Hermione."

He did this slight smirk that looked like it could be his trademark thing...

Professor McGonagall spoke again: "Well, I'm off to get more students. Draco, please show her around. I'll be back in two or so hours in case there's any unanswered questions."

They both nodded and she exited the castle.

* * *

**A/N: Keep the reviews coming in! :D**


	3. Touring the Castle

**A/N: Sorry if I begin to confuse you with the POVs, I've always had trouble sticking to just one view point throughout my school year writings. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I wish I did!**

* * *

Draco looked at Hermione expectantly, "Well, is there anything you'd like to know about, right off the bat?" he asked.

Hermione looked back at him, "Is there a library here?"

"Ah, I can tell you're a book nerd, much like myself. Yes, there's a library with magical books in it, here at Hogwarts. There's easily 10,000 books in the library."

Hermione's jaw dropped, to which he smirked. "Judging by your expression, I'll make the library our _last_ stop so that McGonagall doesn't do anything to me when she next returns and finds we've only been to one place."

Hermione nodded her head, _He had a point there..._

Draco pointed to the pair of double doors, "Ready to take a tour around the school?"

Hermione looked upward once they were in the staircases and gulped, pleading that she wouldn't be a klutz and trip on a staircase that would mean immediate death if she fell…

"Right, so I've been warned to stay away from the west wing on the third floor; other than that, we're free to roam the castle."

"By now I should've woken up… Why am I sleeping so long?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, um, nothing! I just have this habit of speaking my thoughts in a whispered tone…"

"Do you write? Sometimes your words seem like you'd be a writer."

"Actually, I do a little writing, but it's not really good. I prefer fantasy stories, but… fantasy was fiction a week ago, now I'm not so sure… Are there unicorns and leprechauns and fairies?"

"Yes, yes, and yes. I'm big on fantasy, too, and every creature written in those books is real."

"Even the dragons and Cyclops's?"

"I've never heard of a real cyclops... but dragons are definitely real. I have a pet one at home. Evening, Mr. Filch." Draco looked wearily at a man in a sort of pirate suit that was holding the red-eyed cat that Professor Tabby had been speaking to in the entrance hall.

Hermione repeated the gesture to the strange man and Draco pulled her by her forearm into an empty hallway after he was a couple steps behind them.

"Beware of him. That man is meaner then the witch from _The Wizard of Oz_."

She smiled at his reference, "Do witches and wizards really melt when touched by water?"

"Oh yes, we can't bathe. Adult wizards and witches must perform spells to get rid of the dirt." He winked at her and continued, "That's the main reason we don't have a swim team."

They went back to the stairs and kept ascending.

"So there are sports teams at Hogwarts?"

"Only one: Quidditch. Ah, first stop- the owlery." He said as they reached an opening to the roof where a gazebo with owls in it was huddled all by itself. "The standard way to send word to magical beings outside of Hogwarts is by Owl Post. All you do is write the letter, call down an owl, and strap the letter to it's ankle. Like so:" He showed Hermione the proper way and then had her try. No owls were intrigued to come down, so he decided to have Hermione have another go tomorrow morning.

He then showed Hermione nearly all of the halls and pointed out general areas to where the school's house common rooms were.

"And last, but obviously not least, the library." He pointed his hand toward a room that said  
"LIBRARY" on top of the double-doors. He held the door open for her and she walked in, mouth agape at the room's interior.

"No. Way." was all that she could say. There were bookshelves 20 shelfs high and over 30 of them were placed around the room. There were tables set in left side, and the circulation desk was on the right.

Her chest was heaving in and out with excitement- her other school's library only had about 150 books in it, and she'd finished them by the end of her first month at the school. Now she'd be able to learn about magic and actually have choices in books to read!

"When are these available for check-out?" She exclaimed.

A woman came over and said, "You'll have to wait until the start-of-term feast has ended. I'm Madam Pince, the librarian."

Hermione shook her hand, noting to the lady that she'd be in there every day.

It had been two hours since they'd begun the trip, so Malfoy got behind her and pushed her out of the library, though doing it in a kind way. "Well, at least I'll know where to find you if I need you…" Malfoy said after they'd gone down a flight of stairs.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think! I'm really loving this ship and hope that I'm doing it justice. I'll be staying mostly true to the books once the school years begin. I know what I'll be writing for the next few chapters, but eventually I'll be needing your help! Stay tuned for the next few chapters.**

**Add/Alert~~Review~~Share!**


	4. Given Permission

**A/N: I feel so popular: 216 hits on my story already :D Thanks for repeatedly making my days, fanfictioners ;-)**

**Disclaimer: Though I wish I owned Harry Potter, I don't- the series is owned, and written by, J.K. Rowling. **

**(Interesting fact I learned: J.K. Rowling is actually a natural red-head, it's dyed blonde.)**

* * *

"Good Evening, again, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy; I presume you've learned your way through the castle by now?" Prof. McGonagall asked when the pair had reentered the Great Hall.

"Mhmm, he took me through all of the halls and I've learned a lot; but I'd like to learn more, do you have advice on how to do so?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you could always check out Hogwarts: A History, but that's a very large and detailed book-" Hermione gave her a pout face. McGonagall continued: "-but, I could write you a slip of paper so as to give you permission to check out the book for however long is needed…" She trailed off.

"Could you, please, ma'am? It'd help me a lot."

The Professor looked at Hermione and then flicked her wand, making a piece of parchment and a quill appear at the table next to them. She started scrawling away on the parchment and handed it to Hermione:

_I, Professor Minerva McGonagall, give Hermione Granger permission to check out Hogwarts: A History for as long as she finds necessary._

At the bottom was her signature and the date.

Hermione gave the widest smile that she could muster and grabbed Draco by the hand, dragging him up the stairs to the library with her. Hermione dropped his hand at the entrance to the library and ran over to Madam Pince, waving the slip of paper in her face anxiously.

Once the librarian had gotten the book and checked it out for Hermione, she and Draco returned again to the Great Hall, the paintings laughing about her and the book she was carrying along the way (it was, after all, about half her body's weight).

Draco had asked if she needed help at one point, but Hermione had shyed away from his generous request; that had been because she had been "helped" at her old school, only to have been tripped down a flight of stairs or fallen into a mud puddle.

"Excuse me, Professor?" Once they'd entered the room, Draco asked a man with greasy black hair and a smug look on his face, "Can I have the password for the girls' dorm room so that she can settle in?"

The man looked Hermione up and down and replied, "She's on the main hallway in Room 5. Her password is giddlywarp." He snarled at the pair and stalked off toward the staff table.

Hermione went to the double doors where her bags were huddled and started to pick them up,

Draco stopped her, "No way! If you won't let me carry that bloody book, I'm most certainly carrying these bags. Now, lead the way Oh Keeper of Knowledge."

Hermione furled her eyebrows, but turned and exited the doors toward Room 5 with a small blush on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about how short this was D: Trust me, they'll get longer. :-)**

**If "Keeper of Knowledge" is actually used in some book of literature, I'm giving it's author the credit ;-) I made it up, but it could very likely be in some other book… **

**Anyways...**

**Add/Alert~~Review~~Share!**


	5. Room 5

**A/N: PLEASE READ:**

**Hermione**_** is**_** extremely ooc because of the whole "being french" thing, I**_** do**_** know that she'd not actually from a french background... Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

Room 5 was decorated with all of the Hogwarts houses' color schemes. One wall was Red and Gold, another Blue and Bronze, another was Yellow and Onyx, the fourth was Green and Silver.

The Ravenclaw wall was almost fully blocked by: a bed, wardrobe, bedside table, and a bookshelf.

"Wow, the girls' beds are way nicer then the guys' ones." Draco said from behind me.

"Is this what all of the rooms are like?"

"No, just the summer camp ones, the school year dorms are only the scheme of your house."

"Is that my bed?" Hermione asked, pointing at the Ravenclaw Wall.

"Nope," Malfoy said, pointing at a paper on the door.

_Welcome to your dorm room, please place your hands against this door and your things shall be placed against a wall of our choosing._

"Is magic really that simple?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy shrugged, "Sometimes."

Malfoy stepped into the hallway to give Hermione space while the whole move-into-your-dorm-by-a-magical-door's-choice thing happened.

"So I just... put my hands on the door..." Hermione was acting anxious as she flattened her hands against the door.

The door immediately started glowing. Hermione screamed at it's glow and even more so when her fingernails started changing color: red, blue, silver, bronze, yellow, green, gold, onyx... repeating over and over again.

Draco ran over to her to calm her down, touching her shoulder; at the touch, his nails changed colors, too. He removed the hand hoping he hadn't tampered the choice and started talking to Hermione: "It's OK!" "This happens to everyone!" "What's scared you so badly?"

5 seconds later, the nails changed back to their normal color and, after dizzily standing, Hermione fell to the ground.

Clattering started sounding in the room, but Hermione was staring intently up at Malfoy, "W-why didn't y-you wa-warn m-me ab-b-bout i-it r-reading m-m-m-minds?"

Malfoy grabbed her hand, trying to help her stand, "I... sorry, Hermione, I thought you'd've understood that, I-" Hermione continued glaring at him. "-I'm sorry! Would you please stop glaring at me?"

Hermione removed her hand from his, picking herself up off of the ground. She picked up her things, threw them into the room and, with one last plea from Malfoy, slammed the door in his face.

* * *

**A/N: Hermione's nearing age 11 right now, judge her like u would an actual 11 year old in that predicament.**

**Add/Alert~~Review~~Share!**


	6. Nice To Meet You, Rory

**A/N: Dedicated to Emmy (**_**Emisbroken**_**) who helped me create Rory Miller.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does. I did not think up Rory on my own, Emmy helped with that. The only part I have full credit for is the scenarios.**

* * *

Hermione turned away from the door, fuming about what had just happened. She'd just slammed the door in the face of the one student that she knew in this entire castle!

She moved her things over to the wall to the left of the entrance; it had the same furniture as the Ravenclaw wall, only in Red and Gold instead.

_I'm a Gryffindor?_ She thought, _Well, it makes sense: I was so courageous that I just kicked out the only person I know at Hogwarts!_

Hermione started unpacking her things.

As she tried to choose between organizing her 30-or-so books by the author's last name or by her rating of the books, the door opened.

A girl around Hermione's age stood in the entrance; she had dark brown hair and was on the short side.

"Erm, hi. I'm guessing you're one of my new roommates? I'm Rory, and you are…?"

"Hermione. Nice to meet you, Rory." They shook hands.

They stopped speaking and Rory went over to her bed while Hermione went back to the bookshelf, deciding on organizing by the author's last name.

"So… Is that your boyfriend out there? The blonde one? He is so adorable! How long have you been together? Which house is he in? O-M-G I am so jealous of you!" Rory was sitting at the edge of her bed, a slight glint in her eyes. "Why're you blushing? Is he your first boyfriend? HAHA I wish so badly that he was my boyfriend!"

Hermione had to put a hand on Rory's mouth in order to be heard, "He is not my boyfriend!" Her blush was deepening, "He's not even my friend. Ouch!" Rory had bitten Hermione's hand.

When Hermione had removed her hand to tend it, Rory started speaking again: "If you two aren't dating, then why is he standing out there waiting for you to come out?"

"What?" Hermione ran over to the door's peep hole, and, sure enough, Draco was standing against the opposite wall, counting, presumably, the number of bricks it took to get to the ceiling.

She watched him as he glanced down the corridor, then walked toward the Great Hall or Grand Staircase, that general area.

She kept looking out the door as another girl walked toward the door; she had black hair and was on the large side… larger than Hermione had been 7 days ago, that was for sure.

"We've got company," Hermione warned Rory, who was writing a letter using a hardcover book as a table.

The door opened and Rory looked up, eyes growing to the size of oranges when she saw the newest girl.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Aurora Rain Miller; I never expected to see you of all _gits_ here." She said, hands on hips.

"Nice to see you, too, Bulstrode." Rory replied sarcastically, a look of pure disgust on her face.

Rory grabbed a notebook and then Hermione's arm, dragging her out of the room.

"I'm guessing that you two know each other?" Hermione asked Rory.

"Yep. Her name matches her attitude… Millicent _Bul_strode; Pure Bull. She and I went to the same public school since Grade 1. Her classmates have always called her a 'witch;' who knew they'd be right? Oh, and she has no good side, so stay away from her whenever possible. Want to watch her freak out over the door?"

A shiver went over Hermione's body, "No thanks, I hated it the first time and would prefer not to deal with it again."

Rory shrugged, "Suit yourself… I'll talk to you later, then."

Hermione nodded and Rory went back down the hall, hiding behind pillars.

Hermione, on the other hand, ran up the stairs in search of the library.

Once she arrived, Hermione asked Madam Pince about books on basic magical-being knowledge and was given a 500+ page book entitled A Muggleborn's Guide to the Wizarding World.

Hermione went over to a hidden table in the library and started reading…

4 hours later:

Hermione walks up to the circulation desk to return An Idiot's Guide to Being a Wizard to the librarian.

"Anymore books that could help me out, Madam Pince?"

"Yes, deary, there's plenty. But I suggest that you go down to the Great Hall and eat! Give your eyes a rest; it's 1:30 PM and you haven't even eaten lunch yet! Besides, the summer program's going to teach you about the wizarding world! Let the camp be useful to you."

Hermione looked at her perplexed, "Are you kicking me out?" She asked.

"Well, since I'm not allowed to go on lunch break when there's students in the library, I'll have to say 'Yes' to that, don't be upset, though. You can come back in an hour if you so desire." She answered.

"Um, OK…" Hermione left the library, but had no intentions on eating. Instead, she went down to the main floor and turned into the corridor leading to Room 5.

She quickly changes route after she looked down the hall.

"Hermione! Would you please just stop already?" There were fast footsteps and a hand was placed on her shoulder, stopping her from walking away.

She closed her eyes and turned around. "Can I help you? I'd sure like to return the favor…"

"What exactly have I done wrong? The paper said clear and simple: '_your things shall be placed against a wall of our choosing_'! What, you're not happy with me because you didn't read the stupid paper correctly? You're not being fair!"

Hermione stared at him, her eyes were half-sorry and half-guilty. "I- I-" she sighed, "I've been a witch…"

Malfoy did his legendary smirk at that, "At least you're a good witch."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at that, but let it slide. "So I haven't eaten lunch yet, are you coming with me?"

"Sure."

They wandered to the Great Hall together, both happy that they were conversing again.

* * *

**A/N: 986 words! That's definitely my longest chapter yet.**

**So I've come up with all of the students I need; Emmy (**_**Emisbroken**_**) gave me the idea of Rory, the others were unknowns that were mostly met only during the Sorting in Sorcerer's Stone.**

**Add/Alert~~Review~~Share!**


	7. A picture, the Pitch, and the Pairs

**A/N: OK, so I might switch POVs later… Right now I'm thinking: stick around Hermione until Draco is off on his own. I'll be rereading the series to get more ideas on when they can be together, for the school years. Be glad about my dedication towards the HP books. ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I am not the creator of Harry Potter or anything inside the books- JK Rowling is. **_**Although**_**, Emisbroken and I did come up with the OC: Rory Miller.**

* * *

She and Draco sat down in the Great Hall at the far right table. It was 1:45 so they were alone except for a couple professors sitting at the High Table going over, presumably, class lessons for the coming year.

Hermione started eating as the two talked together.

15 minutes later:

"Miss Granger? Mr. Malfoy?" They turned around and saw that it was Headmaster Dumbledore, "May I ask you two something?"

Draco and Hermione exchanged confused glances before turning back to him and nodding.

"Would you mind if I-" he twirled his wand and a large camera appeared in his empty hand, "-took a picture of the two of you? Together?"

They looked at each other, shrugged, and removed themselves from the bench.

"Wonderful, would you mind posing?"

Hermione laughed but got into her pose: jazz hands; Draco grabbed a pair of sunglasses from his day pack and put them on, crossed his arms, and tried to look as gangster as he could.

Dumbledore placed his half-moon spectacles against the eyepiece and, just before he clicked the button, Hermione switched poses, putting two fingers behind Draco's head and grinning at the camera. Draco had been thinking along the same terms and, Hermione didn't understand how it had happened, she suddenly had rabbit ears behind her head, too. Draco was smirking during the flash and Hermione was glaring at him for ruining her trick by copying her.

There was a soft chuckling in front of them and they turned to see Professor Dumbledore's eyes tearing up from laughing so much. "This will be quite an interesting photo once it's ready. I'll see you two again shortly." With that Dumbledore swiftly exited through a door behind the staff table.

"Why did you spoil my fun?" Hermione asked as they both sat down again.

"I was about to ask you the same question."

Another half hour later:

Hermione and Draco were talking about random things like future classes and the teachers they'd seen so far, when a bird suddenly swooshed _through _the double doors and flew toward them, it was too bright to be a ghost and definitely not an actual bird, Hermione had no clue what it was. It perched itself on their table and it spoke:

"All students please report to the Quidditch Pitch for our first group meeting." It said in Dumbledore's soft voice.

"Let's not keep him waiting," Draco said as he grabbed his sack from under the table.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

They arrived at the Pitch five minutes later. Hermione and Draco were the first of the students to arrive and they walked up to the Headmaster.

"Ah, we meet again," He gave a chuckle and continued, "Since you're the first to arrive, would you both like to see the image? I think it came out rather well."

Dumbledore passed the image to Draco and he outright guffawed. "Hermione, it's going to be hard to get a better image of yourself after this one."

He passed the picture to her and she jumped, expecting it to be a stationary blur of movements, rather than a moving image.

Once she'd understood what the image was doing, she watched it more closely. The picture started with Jazz-hands Hermione and Gangster Draco, then it moved with Hermione's and Draco's quick moves to make each other bunny-eared, and lastly Hermione glaring at Malfoy and Malfoy smirking at the camera. It repeated over and over again.

Hermione smiled at the image, "Can you make me a copy of this?"

"Of course! Would you like one too, Mister Malfoy?" (Draco nodded) "Very well, _Bi-_ _Geminio!"_

The picture being held in Hermione's hand gave a quick jump at the spell and when it landed in her hand again, there were three images!

Hermione gave the original image back to the Professor and gave Draco the second copy; Hermione kept the third.

"Ah, good afternoon Miss Rory and Miss Leanne, having a good day so far?" Dumbledore asked the two girls walking down the hill toward the group of three. Rory nodded, so did Leanne. From where Hermione was standing, Leanne seemed to have dark hair that reached a little below her shoulders. Leanne was two inches taller than Rory.

Rory walked over to Hermione, "Having a good time, Hermione? Oh, this is Leanne, she got the Hufflepuff wall; Millicent's the Slytherin."

"Hi, Leanne," Hermione gave the girl her most welcoming smile and Leanne returned the smile.

"Hey, so you're the 4th roommate?" She asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded and everyone turned their heads when a branch snapped.

Coming down the hill was the lonesome Millicent, followed shortly by two boys, one had brown hair and one was blonde.

"Good Morning, Miss Bulstrode," the Professor said. Millicent just glared at him.

"Good Morning to you both, too, Mr. Boot and Mr. MacMillan."

The two boys said: "Good Morning, Headmaster" and stood next to Draco, who nodded to them.

The eighth and final student was running down the hill toward the group. He stumbled all the way until he finally reached the group and started talking.

"Have any of you seen a toad? I've lost mine; he was in his box this morning…"

There was a scream and they all turned to stare at Rory. "What? There's a gross, slimy, hideous creature on the loose inside the school and I'm not supposed to be freaking out?"

"Mr. Neville and Miss Miller, no worries. There is a spell that will summon anything you need. For example: _Accio Neville's Toad_."

The castle's main doors flew open and out came a flying object zooming straight for the Professor. Neville held out his hands and the Professor pointed his wand toward them- two seconds later and there was a toad in his hands, "Trevor!" he shouted.

"_EEEEEEKKK!" _Rory screamed again, running back a couple feet, "Put that thing back in it's box! _Please!_"

"May I, Mr. Longbottom?" (Everyone's heads turned to him at the name, _Longbottom_! The poor bloke.) Neville nodded his head and, with a swish of Dumbledore's wand, a box appeared at Neville's feet.

Once Trevor was enclosed in the box, the Professor started talking to the group, "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where you will learn to not only use magic, but learn to use it for good purposes.

"Since today is the first day of our summer classes, I thought we'd do some fun games together. The first is a favorite among Muggle Teachers, the Name Game- it's where we all stand in a circle," (He motioned for them all to move in order to make the circle.) "and we say our names, followed by something you like to do in our free time. I will start: I am Albus Dumbledore and I love knitting." A couple students snickered at that. "Now, we'll go counter clockwise; Your turn, Miss Rory."

Rory sighed, "Umm I'm Rory Miller and I like to… dance."

Leanne: "I'm Leanne Juniper and I like to hang out with friends."

"I'm Hermione Granger and I like to learn new things."

"I'm Draco Malfoy and I sing."

"Could you give an example, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Uhh… I like to sing, but I'm terrible at it; could I please not?" Dumbledore nodded his head.

"I'm Terry Boot and I like to meet new people." Terry glanced toward Rory and then looked down at his feet with the slightest of pink showing on his face.

"I'm Ernie MacMillan and I trade Chocolate Frog Cards."

"Pass." Millicent said. The others groaned at her.

"Would you mind saying your name, at least?"

"Millicent."

"Thank You, Miss Bulstrode. And lastly…" Dumbledore said, waiting for Neville to start speaking.

"Neville Longbottom. I practice my magic."

"Wonderful! Now, I'd like for you to all pair up and I'm going to have you all go on a scavenger hunt around the grounds."

Rory and Leanne had their arms locked together to show they were a pair. Hermione looked over at Draco inquiringly and he nodded- they were a pair. Terry had his arm resting on Ernie's shoulder, an obvious pair. And that left Neville with Millicent. Millicent was giving Neville hard glares and Neville was looking around desperately for someone else to be matched up with, but found no one.

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm psyched for the 7****th**** movie yet depressed that it's the final end of HP… Maybe JKR should write a vampire novel to show Smeyer how it's done. That'd be fun to read :-P Well, I'm done talking now.**

**Add/Alert~~Review~~Suggest!**


	8. The Hunt Part 1

**My friend, Kayla, helped co-write this chapter because I was having writer's block :D**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I'm not JK Rowling :-/ I don't own any of of this stuff...**

**Dedicated to Kayla for helping me so much- you readers may be seeing this dedication quite often, now :D**

Dumbledore passed out the lists of items to each pair. Once they were passed out, Dumbledore spoke again:

"You all have different sets of items and the whole of Hogwarts is your treasure chest. The professors have been informed of what you are doing and they can help you to a point. They can tell you who may have the item or where the item could be, but they cannot help you any farther than that. Well, off you go!"

Hermione and Draco surveyed the list:  
1. An Eagle's Talon  
2. A Phoenix Feather  
3. A Snake Skin  
4. A Bag of Sherbert Lemon Drops  
5. A Badger Tooth  
6. A Wand  
7. A Lock of Lion Fur

"These all seem like indoor items, ready to go back in?" Draco asked.

"Sure," Hermione replied.

"Where do you think we should go first?" Draco asked. Hermione pondered this thought, then stared back down at the list. An eagle's talon... where would that be? They were walking down the corridor when a tall man dressed in a black cloak crossed their path.

"Where are you two going?" The man asked in a deep, drawling voice. Hermione tilted her head up, to meet his eyes.

"Just our luck," Draco said to Hermione, then he turned to the man, "Actually, we were looking for you, can you help us with our scavenger hunt? We need a couple items for it that you have."

The man leered at Draco, "Why should I help you? I don't have all day you see, I need to go do something for Dumbledore, first. I may come back, I may not. Go do your other things first." He said, not even waiting for a response, he walked up the staircase, holding a box of bottled potions. The two watched as he walked away.

Draco grimaced, "Well... there goes half our list, for now at least."

"Is there a phoenix at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, looking at the list. Draco peered at the list, too.

"I know where we can get lemon drops, let's get number four done and we can ask the lady while we're there about any phoenixes" Draco replied. Hermione nodded, then the two kids walked down the corridor up to the lady's room.

When they reached the room, they didn't see anyone, all they saw was a cat. Hermione recognised her immediately, seeing as that cat had completely changed her life 4 days ago at her muggle house.

"Afternoon, Professor McGonagall, I was wondering if you could help me and Draco out with this scavenger hunt list. We're in need of a bag of lemon drops." Hermione said.

The bespectacled cat jumped off the table and transformed into the wise teacher that she truly was. "It'd be my pleasure, Miss Granger, to help you. Mr. Terry Boot and Ernie MacMillan have already come to me, only they requested a bag of cockroach clusters." The professor went behind her desk and pulled out a bag of yellow candies from a drawer. She tossed it to Hermione.

"Thank you professor! And do you by chance know where Draco and I could find a phoenix feather?"

Although the professor had a permanent stern expression, she gave her warmest smile to the two of them, "Professor Dumbledore can introduce you two to Fawkes." She gave them directions and sent them on their way, wishing them luck.

When they entered the hall, Draco asked Hermione, "Did she just say Fox? I think she's a bit daft."

They continued on their way, though, and found the gargoyle quickly. Hermione said, "Acid Pops" and went up the spiral staircase with Draco following close behind.

When they reached the top, they knocked on the door and, once an "Enter" was said, they entered. The first thing they noticed was the tall, bearded man, Dumbledore, with a large, red bird perched on his shoulder. He turned to when the two youngsters came in. "Have you two finished already?" He asked, surprised.

"No, actually, we were wondering about a phoenix feather." Hermione replied.

"What the heck is that on your shoulder?" Draco asked in shock.

Dumbledore chuckled, "This is Fawkes, my pet phoenix. I thought it'd seem obvious, since you were on the hunt for one."

Hermione stared at the bird as Dumbledore took him off his should and set him on his perch.

"Fox as in F-O-X?" Draco asked.

"No, not f-o-x. Fawkes, as in f-a-w-k-e-s. " Dumbledore told the boy.

"How'd you come up with that name?" Draco asked.

"The night Voldemort was defeated, ten year ago, was celebrated; the day of the celebration was called 'Guy Fawkes Day' by a muggle. That night I adopted this bird from a close friend." Dumbledore explained.

"Professor, may we please have a feather?" Hermione asked. She looked to the big bird, then back to Dumbledore waiting for his response. He smiled with a twinkle in his eye then nodded to the girl. He plucked a feather carefully off of Fawkes then handed it to Hermione.

"Thank you professor." Hermione said, before exiting down the spiral staircase and consoling her list again.

"Let's see... one borrowed wand and then the potions ingredients... want to split up? I'll get the potions and you'll get the wan-" Hermione was interrupted by banging and clattering that came from down the hall, closer... and closer... the noise kept getting louder and louder.

"PEEVES!" A man shouted, running from around a corner, staring wildly for the noise-maker. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU THIS TIME!" He shouted again, running past them and down the corridor behind them. His cat came out of the hall he'd come from and jumped onto the handrails, racing to catch up to her master. "OOH YOU'RE GONNA BE OUT THIS TIME!" Filch continued shouting non-stop until he was out of sight and too far away to be heard again.

"What was he on about?" Hermione asked as she watched them run away.

"I have no clue." Draco said then continued, "I don't think I want to know."

"Maybe we should split up to find the last few items? You could get the wand, and I could get the ingredients. That would be only two stops! It'd be a cinch." Hermione nodded as she was speaking.

"Sounds like a great idea. Hopefully Professor Snape is back from whatever he was doing." Draco remarked. Hermione nodded, then headed off to Professor Snape's room. Draco on the other hand ran off to find a wand.

**Author's/Note: 1,082 words xD This was soo fun to write! We did this originally on google docs and there's new features- it has live feed now! xD**

**Congrats Renesmee Tonks on predicting the future! next chapter'll have 2 POVs since they're split up during the scavenger hunt :D**

_**Favorite/Alert !i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!ii!i!i!ii!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i Review !i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!ii!i!i!ii!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i Forward to Friends!**_


	9. The Hunt Part 2

**Dedicated to Kayla **_**again**_** for helping me write this story **_**again**_** :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Actually, I own multiple copies, but I didn't create it... JKR did (Duh!)**

Hermione's POV

After she and Draco went separate ways, Hermione traveled to Professor Snape's classroom and was very happy at finding that he had returned from his trip.

Professor Snape was mixing a potion when she entered his potions class.

"Good Afternoon, Professor," Hermione said, giving him a smile.

"Yes... Afternoon. Are you back again for the scavenger hunt?" He asked her.

"Mhmm, I'm in need of four items that are used in potions." Hermione replied.

"And which ones would those be?" He asked, knowing the Dumbledore wouldn't have listed anything that's expensive/rare.

Hermione consulted her list, "An eagle talon, a snake skin, a badger tooth, and a lock of lion's fur." She responded.

"Alright, come in the back, but don't touch anything! The last thing I need is you growing a cat tail and ears to match after touching a mixture of cat fur and polyjuice potion." He replied, motioning toward a wooden door.

Hermione had no clue what polyjuice potion was, but followed him to the room anyways. The room she entered was twice the professor's height and it had at least a dozen shelves on each wall that were filled with jars and boxes. Some of the contents of jars were quite disturbing. There was a glass jar containing green liquid and a human ear; another had swirled purple gas that seemed to be moving toward their energies whenever they did the slightest movement. Lastly, there was a jar full of pigs feet and frogs legs mixed into a murky yellow liquid.

"Dont you dare touch that potion, it'll make your body as raw as a baby Blast-Ended Skrewt." He remarked when he saw her nearly touch the glass from amazement. The professor was standing on a small ladder with one hand reaching to the back of a shelf. He managed to pull out a box with a lion image on the front and removed a small tuft of fur from the box before placing it back in it's original spot. He moved his ladder to the neighboring wall and stood at the very top of the ladder, reaching as far as his arms could go, but he couldn't reach the jar. He was grumbling about needing a taller ladder as he kept reaching.

"Professor? Why not try conjuring it?" Hermione asked him.

His arm stopped straining and he stared at her, bewildered at his stupidity. He got off the ladder and used the "_Accio_" spell again; Hermione stifled a laugh at him as he said "_tall ladder."_ He moved the ladder to where the short one had been, "Ah, that's better." He said as he easily reached the glass he wanted.

Draco's POV

"Where am I supposed to find a wand? The adults need theirs, and none of the first years have wands yet... Wait a moment, that Longbottom kid said that he likes to practice magic... That could mean he already has a wand!" I thought to myself, running off to the dorms in hopes of finding Longbottom. When I finally passed all the doors and halls in the corridor, I reached my destination. And with just to my luck, Longbutt was standing next to Millisent and thanking a teacher for his help. Neville had his back turned and I could see an object pointing out of his back pocket.

"There it is!" I thought to myself. I started to creep slowly towards him in hopes of not drawing attention to myself. When I was half way there, I ducked inside an empty room, stood in the doorway, and pointed my finger at him saying "wand" and then pointed to myself. Suddenly his wand came shooting towards me and I caught it mid-air. He didn't even notice the change of weight.

"He won't need this for now..." I thought to myself; I re-entered the room and examined the wand: it was a cylinder wand that was black except for white on both ends- this was definitely a hand-me-down. It was ancient!

I left the room and headed down the hall to go back to Professor Snape's room. Hopefully Hermione finished getting her items. I reached the room and entered without knocking.

Snape and Hermione were talking when the door opened and both turned around to see Draco. Snape disregarded him and continued sitting at his desk, working on some paper. Hermione walked over to Draco.

"Did you get the wand?" She asked him.

I nodded then said, "Yep; I did. The professor's given you the four potion ingredients?" Hermione held up the eagle talon, the badger tooth, the lion fur, and the snake's skin. "Great! Let's hurry to the Headmaster before anyone else does first."

...

They speed walked (somehow the halls were charmed with a "No Running" spell) to Professor Dumbledore's office. Once they reached the gargoyle and were about to run up the already opened spiral staircase when the bearded man came down.

"Have you two finished?" He asked them.

"Yes sir," they both replied.

"Wonderful! Why don't we all go back to the pitch to wait for the others." He said. They nodded and followed him out of the castle and to the pitch.

Soon the other pairs started arriving and joined the three. Dumbledore stood up once Neville and Millisent, the last pair, arrived and spoke, "You all have been at hard work searching for the items on the list. But now it has come to an end. The winners are: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy! I've thought long and hard on the award and have come up with a prize: you both will receive seven wishes to use on whatever you'd like." When he finished, everyone clapped politely, except for Millisent, of course. "Once you've given me all of your items, you may all go back to your dorms, except for you two." Dumbledore pointed at Hermione and Draco, "I'm going to show you both how to properly use the wishes."

When all the other students got up and went back to the castle, Dumbledore continued: "As with all magic, there are rules. When I give you the ability for your wishes, I have certain things that cannot be wished for. One: Nothing that is in any way evil can be requested. Two: You cannot wish to change yours or anyone else's age or gender. Three: No wishing for more wishes. Four: You must keep your wish positive. Five: You cannot wish to harm anyone. Six: No wishing for fame and/or money. Seven: You cannot use wishes to cheat on homework, schoolwork, et cetera. Those are the only rules, do you have any questions?" They both shook their heads. "Very well. In order to stop any accidental wishes, before your wish you need to say: _'tribuo mei votum'___aloud, followed by closing your eyes and thinking hard on your wish. Some wishes can take a couple hours before they take effect. Be careful how you word your spells, though. I knew someone who asked: 'Make me a bat' and he became a baseball bat." Dumbledore and Hermione chuckled while Draco looked at them confused as to what a 'baseball' was. "I had to do the reverse spell, but he still had a couple characteristics of the bat and he couldn't get a redo on his wish." Dumbledore pointed his wand at the couple and said a spell. They glowed gold for a nanosecond and then turned back to their normal selves. "Well, I think we're done here. I'll collect your items and return them to the teachers, but could you please return Neville's wand to him, Draco? I'm sure he'd appreciate knowing who took it and where it went."

Draco nodded and the two walked back up to the castle, leaving Dumbledore at the pitch.

**:D Thank You Kayla for helping me write this! (KAYLA IS AMAZING : D) - Kayla (She truely is) - Cakey**

**To the readers: What else do you think I should do for the story? Leave a review about your hopes for the summer camp and Kayla/I will most likely key those wishes into later chapters.**

**Translation of **_**"tribuo mei votum"**_**: "Grant My Wish"**


	10. The Gift

**Hi... :D**

**Disclaimer: Although my bedroom is fully decked out in HP items that I own, I don't **_**own**_** them- JKR was the main reason behind my bedroom... I'm a stalker xD . I used Isabella's (Phineas and Ferb) catch phrase with a switch of the words. I use a couple (2) wizarding swears from the Potter Puppet Pals youtube video- I didn't come up with them.**  
**  
****This is a very short chapter, but Kayla still helped with it, so: Dedication to Kayla!**

**Thanks Renesmee/Emmett for the ideas for upcoming chapters :D if anyone else has suggestions, keep them coming!**Draco's POV

After we re-entered the castle, I left Hermione at Room 5 and kept going down the hall until I reached Room 13.

I entered into my dorm room and saw the other three boys. Neville was trying to pry open a small glass box with one hand, while holding Trevor in the other. Terry and Ernie were sitting on Terry's bed looking through a Quidditch catalog and fantasizing about what it'd be like to ride on the newly released Nimbus 2000 broomstick.

I sauntered over to Neville and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around, Trevor still in hand. "Here's your wand back... I took it because I needed a wand for my scavenger list."

Neville nodded and took the wand that I was holding out. "Uh, thanks for returning it... It was my dad's ya know. I inherited it from him just last week."

"Your dad doesn't need it?" I asked him.

Neville turned away from me and went back to trying to open the thick glass box. "Son of a banshee, that's smarts!" Neville cried when he cracked the glass and it scarred a couple fingers.

Terry and Ernie turned to stare at him after hearing his little outburst, "Hagrid's buttcrack, did you just swear? You sure don't seem like the type of person who does, Neville!" Ernie remarked.

"Okay, well, I'm just going to grab my book and be on my way," I grabbed it from my trunk at the foot of my bed, then left.

Hermione's POV

When Draco dropped me off at my dorm room before going to search for Neville, I watched him continue down the hall, wondering where his dorm was. I rested my body against the door as I stood, making the wooden door creak a little. It was taking him a while to reach his dorm. Just as he slowed down...

I fell, slamming myself onto the hard wooden floor of my dorm room. "Hermione? You okay? What were you doing leaning against the door?"

I got up rather quickly and looked up to see Rory standing next to Leanne.

"Um, I was, uh... I got bored and was trying to count how many doors down I could see? I got to, uh, 15 before you two opened the door..." I replied weakly.

"Why not try reading next time? You've brought so many muggle books, I expected you would be in here reading most of the time. Well, Leanne and I are going down to the Great Hall for the next group gathering, are you coming with us?" Rory responded.

Draco's POV

After leaving my dorm, I saw three girls walking down the hall: they all had dark hair, two had linked arms and the third had a major bush of hair and a book in-hand: _Hermione_.

I decided not to rush up and join them, in fear of the Rory girl who had previously flirted with him, batting her eyes and trying to add a couple hair flips; she freaked me out because she looked like her neck was cramping.

I trailed behind them by seven feet and followed them down the hall, hoping that they'd separate and Hermione'd be alone again. Upon reaching the entrance, they turned left and entered through the double doors into the Great Hall.

Hermione's POV

When the three of us were entering the Great Hall, I turned my head to look down the hall toward the dorms and saw Draco.

"He looks so handsome, carrying books around," Hermione thought to herself after noticing a _very _large book entitled Great Wizards of the 20th Century at his side.

Draco's POV

I waved at Hermione and heard her say: "I'll see you later" to Rory and Leanne, before she turned around and walked over to me.

"Hey, whatcha readin'?" She asked me, hands behind her back.

"This is actually for you. I know how you've been reading up on wizarding history in the library and I thought this could come in handy." I replied, holding the book out to her.

Hermione's POV

My eyes wouldn't stop flashing between Draco and the book.

"_He_ is giving _me_ a book? He's the first person to ever give me a _nice_ gift since I moved here from France (except for my relatives, that is)!" I thought to myself.

I took the book from him and wrapped my arms around him in a hug, resting my head on his left shoulder.

I said: "Merci" followed by a whispered translation: "Thank You."

Draco's POV

"She's resting her head against my shoulder and just spoke French" was all I could think to myself. I repeated this to myself many times until I finally opened my mouth and said, "You're welcome." I would've said it in French, but I'd never taken French in my life.

I didn't want to let go of her because she smelled so good... she smelled like apples and cinnamon and it was addicting me.

"Hermione!" Leanne and Rory shouted toward us; Hermione broke the hug at hearing her name and waved at them.

"Thanks again," Hermione replied, with a smile, before walking over to the two girls, still holding her newly acquired book in her hands.

Hermione's POV

I am m-a-d: MAD at Leanne and Rory right now. They just made me break off a hug with _Draco Malfoy_! When my cheek touched his neck (A/N the minor height difference), I noticed how cold he was. It felt really nice with the summer heat that roamed the school to be holding something cold. Not to mention his smell: mint and vanilla. It made a great aroma come from him. I'd never forget that smell anytime soon, that was for sure...

I was blushing very red by the time I arrived to the pair.

"So do you still expect me to believe you when you say that you two aren't dating?" Rory asked, Leanne nodding at her words.

"Oh!My!Gosh! Rory, Draco and I aren't dating, is that the only reason why you called me over here?" I asked them, still red in the face, holding back a huge smile.

"No, the other reason was because we wanted to ask if you want to duel."

**I don't want to leave this huge of a cliffy, but my story has only gotten a couple views these past few days and they're all from me, so sorry about that! I'll try and upload a new chapter soon D:**

**FYI: You don't need an account to review.**

**Add/Alert~~Review~~Suggest to Friend(s)**

**Please and Thank You!**


	11. Let's Duel

**Thank you to all of my reviewers :D**

**Disclaimer: Kayla and I may have written the plot and scenarios, but the characters and the whole universe that this happens in are J.K. Rowling's creation**

_Previously:_

_I was blushing very red by the time I arrived to the pair._

_"So do you still expect me to believe you when you say that you two aren't dating?" Rory asked me, Leanne nodding at her words._

_"Oh!My!Gosh! Rory, Draco and I aren't dating, is that the only reason why you called me over here?" I asked them, still red in the face, holding back a huge smile._

_"No, Hermione. The other reason was because we wanted to ask if you want to duel."_

Hermione's POV

My hidden smile vanished completely after hearing the word "duel."

Draco's POV

_Why does Hermione need to listen to people when they call her... _I thought to myself, slowly walking, next to the three other guys who'd just entered the Great Hall, to a set of eight chairs set up facing an open stage where the Staff table would usually be.

I sat down at the far left chair and looked to my right to see the trio of girls talking next to the right wall's fireplace. The two girls who'd called her over were sitting with their backs to the unlit fireplace, while Hermione was standing across from them.

Hermione's POV

"W-What?" I asked Rory, taking a step back.

Rory smiled at me, before taking her wand from her back pocket. It was a golden brown wood, reached a length of 9 inches long, and had three notches carved into the handle of the wand.

"You know... duel? You do know what that is, right?" Rory asked me, standing up.

My eyes widened and I took another step back as Leanne stood up, brandishing her own wand from the back of her head, making her hair flow down. Her wand was pitch black, reached 8 1/2 inches long, had seven rings around it's handle, and was apparently useful as a bobby pin for hair buns.

"I can't believe that you, _Hermione Granger_, of all people, don't know what a wizard duel is!" Leanne exclaimed, both girls taking another step toward me.

Draco's POV

I watched as the pair of girls stood up, both pointing their wands at Hermione, seeing her back away from them with every step forward Leanne and Rory took.

I got up, staring at the trio. I clenched my hands into fists and started walking toward them.

_Wand or no wand, they won't be hurting Hermione when I'm around._ I thought to myself as I reached them.

Hermione's POV

_What the heck are they doing? I know what dueling is, but I'm not about to duel them for Draco! I may have hugged him, but he didn't stop me when I broke the hug! He may have given me a book, but that was just because he knows I'm a book nerd! It wasn't a big thing... just..._

_Was it just a gift? Or did he actually have some hidden message behind it?_

I took another step back and my left foot landed on something hard.

There was a sharp intake of breath right at my ear.

"You alright, Hermione?" Draco asked me, cringing at the ache on his foot.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed after noticing that I'd stepped on Draco's foot.

Draco's POV

_Dang that girl has hard shoes!_ I exclaimed, in my head.

"It's alright, it didn't hurt too much." I said with a wave of my hand, giving her a smile.

Hermione smiled at me, before turning back to the two girls who'd lowered their wands.

Rory spoke up, "Hi Draco." She flipped her hair to the other shoulder.

"Uhh hi..." I replied, giving Hermione a silent "follow me" with my eyes.

Hermione nodded and we both waved at Rory and Leanne before walking toward the left side of the Great Hall.

"What was that all about?" I asked her.

"I have no clue... they just suddenly said that we should duel and started taking their wands out."

"Good Afternoon, students, please take your seats!" Professor Dumbledore said, walking up to the platform.

We all made our way to the seats, me on the far left, then Hermione, Neville, Leanne, Rory, Ernie, Terry, and Millicent at the far right.

"Today you'll learn a couple simple spells, which will, of course, require wands. Would the students who've already received wands please raise them above your heads?" The professor asked, followed by Neville, Leanne, Rory, and Millicent's hands raised, holding onto their wands. "Ah, wonderful! You four can come up here to the platform, while the other four of you go with Professor McGonagall. You'll be going to Mr. Ollivander's Wand Shop."

**Like it? Leave a review on what you think of it! And mention how much you love the story since Kayla's been helping out :D - Kayla**

**Repeated FYI: You don't need an account to review!**

**Add/Alert Story~~Review~~Link it to Friends!**


	12. Ollivanders Wand Shop

**Sorry for not uploading recently! D: I've gotten into reading a couple 60+ chapter fanfics... enough said, right? ;-) I've also been working on a new (Dramione) one-shot and a songfic for Luna, go have a look at them! Thank you to all my reviewers, too! :D**

**Disclaimer: *eats a red vine and transforms into JK Rowling* Red Vines- What the Hell Can't They Do? My name is Joanne Rowling and I created the Harry Potter series *nose grows to seven times the original length* Ohh... I guess I'm not her *nose returns to original length* ... *sigh***

**Whenever I use quotes straight from the books, they'll be in bold. The first 2 sets of italics are mentionings of the movies.**

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall walked in, strict as ever and still wearing her heavy black cloak even in the current heat.

"Good afternoon, students. Would those in need of wands please follow me," she said to the students.

The four without wands got up and followed her out of the hall, looking back to see the other soon-to-be students listening as the Headmaster taught them about spells as he gave examples.

Hermione's POV

The four of us huddled together as we followed Professor McGonagall out of the castle and down the path towards the village.

"We will be taking the Knight Bus to _Ollivander's Wand Shop_ in Diagon Alley. The Knight Bus is mainly used as travel for stranded Witches and Wizards. It's not the safest ride, but it's the quickest and is easiest for transporting underage children."

Once we reached Hogsmeade, the Professor spoke again, "Alright, everyone line up in a row."

The four students did as she said and the Professor raised her hand, giving a 'thumbs up' to the street.

**There was a deafening BANG. **

**A gigantic pair of wheels screeched to a halt in front of **the five of us. There was now **a triple-decker, violently purple bus stationary in front of **us. **Gold lettering over the windshield spelled **_**The Knight Bus.**_

The four of us stared at the bus and gave each other looks of amazement on our faces.

"Wicked," Terry said to no one in particular. Ernie, Draco, and I nodded in agreement.

**A conductor in a purple uniform leapt out of the bus and began to speak loudly to **the group. He couldn't be more than sixteen years old.

**"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the **needing** witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve-"**

**The conductor stopped abruptly. He had just caught sight of **the four eleven-year-olds standing next to a witch in a tight bun.

"Oh, doing the summer camp again, McGonagal? I thought it was a one-time event." The teen said to our professor.

"No, Stanley, it was not a 'one-time event.' This summer camp has been happening every year since Professor Dumbledore became Headmaster and thought up this great idea." The professor replied, the stern look never leaving her face.

"Erm, alright. Where to?"

"Ollivander's in Diagon Alley. They're in need of wands." McGonagall said, motioning to us four.

"Alright. But why not just go to the one right down High St-"

Professor McGonagall cut him off, "Because, Stanley, they should receive their wands from Mr. Ollivander himself, not from some employee of his." (A/N: Ollivander's has a branch in Hogsmeade, if you didn't know)

"Very well. _Well come on then!"_ He exclaimed, gesturing to the four of us to come aboard.

**There were no seats; instead, half a dozen brass bedsteads stood beside the curtained windows. **There were unlit **candles in brackets beside each bed **and the four of us sat on a bed in the middle that the conductor had motioned toward. When each of us sat down, shoulder-to-shoulder, we could all feel the bed move backwards with the newly added weight.

**"This is our driver, Ernie Prang. This is** the new set of first years at Hogwarts,** Ern**."

**Ernie Prang, an elderly wizard wearing thick glasses, nodded to us students. **We all smiled back at him.

"Oh, and this," Stan pointed to a _shrunken head hanging by it's dreadlocks, _"Is the Knight Bus' Head_._ Anyways...** Take 'er away, Ern." Stan said, sitting down in the armchair next to Ernie's.**

**There was another tremendous BANG, and the next moment** every occupant on the bus found themselves **flat on their bed, thrown backward by the speed of the Knight Bus. **We pulled ourselves up after a couple seconds.

"Dude! That was TOTALLY AWESOME!" Terry exclaimed, followed by him and Ernie high-fiving each other, resounding in a loud echo.

"Mr. Boot! Mr. MacMillan! No shouting! It's disrespectful and quite annoying! Five points fr-" She paused, then closed her mouth with a sigh. "Nevermind, just please quiet down. That goes for all four of you." She stated, looking at us each in turn.

I stared out the windows for the rest of the ride. It was fairly quick, mind you. About five minutes after the Deputy Headmistress's dispute with the two boys, **Ern slammed on the brakes and the Knight Bus skidded to a halt in front of a small and shabby-looking pub, the Leaky Cauldron, behind which lay the magical entrance to Diagon Alley. **That's what Professor McGonagall had said, anyways...

We all said our 'thank you's as we hopped off the bus. "Send the bill to Hogwarts," the Professor slightly shouted over her shoulder as she scooted the four kids into the pub.

As she closed the door behind herself, we all heard the, now familiar, BANG from the street outside.

**The inside was**, indeed, **dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One was smoking a large pipe. A man with a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. **He broke off the conversation when we entered and stooped toward the five of us. We soon learned that his name was Tom and that he was the landlord.

"No, I'm sorry, Tom. We can't stay. These four need to get wands and then we'll be back at Hogwarts. Some other time, alright?"

The bartender sighed and walked back to talk to the man with the top hat once more.

"This way, students," Professor McGonagall announced, leading us out to the Leaky Cauldron's back entrance where there only stood a stationary brick wall. "Let's see... trash bin... three up, two across... Ah, here we are." She said, followed by tapping her wand against the specific brick three times.

**The brick **she** had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later **we wereall **facing a large archway **that led to **a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. **

**"Welcome," said **Professor McGonagall, "**to Diagon Alley."**

Draco's POV

Ernie, Terry, and Hermione all had faces showing amazement as they took in their surroundings; I just looked around, hands in pockets, slightly bored because I'd been here so often already. We **looked quickly over **our** shoulder**sas** the archway shr**a**nk instantly back into solid wall.**

"Well, this way, students," the Professor said to us, leading the way along the streets.

We passed by lots of stores with the occasional questions from students about the shops. As we passed _Amanuensis Quills, _Hermione asked why muggle pens and pencils weren't being used.

"We like to... reuse things in the wizarding world. Nearly every family owns at least one owl to use with post. We take the feathers that they lose and use them as 'pens,' the ink comes from Giant Squids, which are a common find in the wizarding world." McGonagall informed us as we kept walking. (A/N: that's what I've come to assume and it's not that far-fetched...)

_Ollivander's _was on the opposite side of Diagon Alley, so there was plenty of window shopping along the way.

Hermione and I were following at the back of the group. Three minutes in I suddenly noticed I was walking alone.

"Hermione? Where'd you g-" I smirked when I saw her. She was standing frozen, a couple shops down, staring into a shop with loads of large rectangles in the window, _books._ Sure enough, the shop's name was _Flourish and Blotts Bookstore_.

She gasped, "Prefects Who Gained Power, The Standard Book of Spells Series, A History of Magic, Magical Draughts and Potions, Intermediate Transfiguration, Ooh! Dragon Breeding For Pleasure and Profit! Enchantment in Baking, _The Quibbler_, _The Daily Proph-"_

I waved my hand past her eyes a couple time, "Hermione! Take a breather already! The group's waiting, come on!" I grabbed her hand to pull, expecting to not have her budge an inch, but was surprised when she let me pull her along, even if her eyes didn't leave the window until it was too far away.

After the group saw us returning to them, they started walking again, not waiting for us to catch up. "So wizards can transfigure stuff? Like change animals into stone and vice versa?" I nodded to her, determined to keep her walking. "Dragons are real too? Oh, and how come your name's 'dragon' anyways?"

I stopped, her following suit. _How did she know it means dragon? She's the first to ask since... _

"How..." I gave a slight pause, "How did you know?"

She raised her eyebrows slightly, "You mean most people don't?" I shook my head. "Oh, maybe because I'm... because I read and know a little Latin because of that?" She shrugged.

_So she speaks French and English and now she also knows a 'little Latin,' too? _

Hermione's POV

_Would he please move his eyes elsewhere? It's a bit unnerving... Does he even realize that he's still holding my hand?_

(Five seconds later)

"Okay, well. The others didn't see us stop and they're nearly out of sight, come on!" I exclaimed, tugging his hand to make him awaken from his trance-like state.

"Right. Um, ok. Yeah... Let's go." He replied, still in his trance.

I started walking again, smiling at the fact that he was still holding my hand, and kept a discreet eye on him as the two of us continued to walk through the streets, following the group. I still looked in at windows, but hastened by whenever I was intrigued, such as the time I passed by _Magical Menagerie_ and saw all the colorful owls and cats inside.

_Oh my gosh, I want that cat in the window _so_ badly!_ I had thought at seeing a ginger-colored cat with a squashed sort of face; when I walked past, it actually pawed at the window, adding to the cuteness factor. _If I ever see you again, I'm going to buy you and bring you home with me._ _I just made you a promise, little kitty, and no matter who I'm with, I'm going to buy you the next time I see you._

Professor McGonagall was waiting for us in front of a shop at the corner of two streets. When we caught up, Draco released my hand as he turned toward the building. It was **narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read **_**Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.**_** A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.**

"Nice of you to join us," Professor McGonagall said. "Mr. MacMillan and Mr. Boot are already inside getting their wands. Please go inside before you two decide to wander off again."

I caught Draco's eye after we turned to enter and saw him rolling his eyes about the Professor. **A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as **we** stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair **in the corner. I **looked at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. The very dust seemed to tingle with some secret magic.**

Terry was leaning against a wall next to the window display, playing with a stick between his fingers. He looked up when the door had opened. "Like it? It's willow with a Unicorn Tail Hair core." He said, holding his new wand as if it were a gift he'd been waiting for for so long, which it probably was.

"Looks great, where did Ernie go?" Draco asked, looking around for Terry's best friend.

"In the back with Mr. Ollivander. I haven't heard any loud bangs in the last five minutes so he must've found his wand. Or how Mr. Ollivander says '_The wand must have found him'._ Either way, he should be out soon."

Draco nodded and leaned against the wall too. I stayed, standing, next to the door. I've always hated being alone with only guys around me. It felt kind of... awkward? _Grow up, Hermione! It's not like they're about to attack you. Promise that you'll get stronger around guys this year. Siriusly, you're going to a new school and have new talents, why not add new strength to the list? Witches born from muggles need to be strong. Don't forget that. Don't try and be the 'I am woman, hear me smash' kind of strong, just kind of 'I am woman, watch me stand up for myself'. It's not that hard, most girls have always been that way. _(A/N: did you see all my references in that? xD)

My thoughts were interrupted by Draco. "Hermione? You can sit in the chair if you want, Terry and I are fine." Terry nodded in agreement.

_Come on! This is the perfect time to start. Sit on the chair!_ I took a deep breath. _Oh, do NOT start making excuses. Those boys are being kind, offering the chair to you. Do it. _I stepped over to thechair and sat on it just as the back door opened and Ernie came out, holding his wand above his head.

"Chestnut with a Dragon Heartstring core!" Ernie proudly declared, followed by him and Terry high-fiving again. I flipped my head around to Draco at the name of the core.

We then heard some parchment being ruffled around on the counter at the other end of the shop. When I looked in that direction, I saw **An old man **walking over to us four.** His wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.** "Ah, you two must be the other students. Well, who's first?"

_Be strong. Don't be afraid of drawing attention._ My inner voice said to me.

I looked at Draco and he shrugged. _Be strong. Don't be afraid of drawing attention_, My inner voice said. So, I got up and followed Mr. Ollivander as he walked into the back room again in search of the perfect wand for me.

Once the door was closed, he began talking to me as he **flitted around shelves, taking down boxes. **"What's your name? I can't recall anyone coming in previously who looks like you."

"Hermione Granger, sir. And I'm the first of my family to be magical."

"Ah, a muggleborn! Wonderful! Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Granger." He said, putting four boxes on a desk so that he could shake my hand.

We shook and then he pulled the wand out of one of the said boxes. "Try this one. 13-inch, cherry and a unicorn hair core."

He handed it to me and I looked up at him, curious as to what I should do. He realized her confusion, "**Give it a wave**."

I **took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of **my hand after a small plant on the desk lit into flames.

"Oh no! Je suis désolé (A/N: I'm so sorry)! I didn't mean to!" I shouted as he quickly waved his wand at the plant and water poured out over it.

"It's fine, Miss Granger. You should see what other students have done, let's just say that a burnt flower isn't the worst thing I've seen in my many, many years here."

I was still horrified, but did try the next wand. "10 1/4-inches, hornbeam wood and a dragon heartstring core." He said, handing it over.

I decided to do a different wave, doing a "D" shaped wave that resulted in pink, heart-shaped bubbles floating out of the wand's tip. _Ick, pink. _I had thought upon seeing this. When the bubbles hit the floor, they popped, resulting in big BOOMs that made the foundation jump as if an earthquake were happening.

Mr. Ollivander was surprised upon this effect. "Miss Granger, do you know someone with this type of wand?"

I shrugged, "I'm new to the wizarding world, I've only met maybe 15 witches and wizards?"

He smiled at me, "Then I must let you know: the person you meet who has this wand's combination is going to be someone who you'll love dearly, it may be over a couple days, month, or may even be many years. Make sure to keep an eye out for this wand."

I blushed when he said that, "Could I just try the next wand please?" I asked him, trying to change topic.

"Of course, try this one. 10 3/4-inches, vine with dragon heartstring core."

I smiled at the combination. 10 and 3/4 was basically 11 inches which was the size of paper, which I love to draw on; my old home in France had had vines elegantly decorating the exterior of the house (the mailbox had a wrapped vines, the pillars on either side of the front door was wrapped in vines, and a couple other things were covered in vines); and the dragon heartstring? It's pretty sappy, but it reminds me of Draco.

When I waved the wand, I made a simple "L". I smiled, as Mr. Ollivander laughed, at the outcome. The room was suddenly a red, silver, and green theme, all the boxes had changed color and the two of us were in new attire. Mr. Ollivander was suddenly wearing a maroon red robe with forest green lining while my t-shirt and shorts became a lime green and my sandals, necklace, and belt turned silver.

"Well, I believe your wand found you and vice versa! Would you like for me to change you back or do you wish to stay in your current attire?" Mr. Ollivander asked, coming out from behind the desk.

I smiled, "I kinda like it. I'll keep it."

We exited the back room to find the three boys and professor in the front.

Draco's POV

The door opened and I looked up to see Mr. Ollivander wearing Christmas robes and Hermione in... _Slytherin attire_?

I had to cover my face to hide a smile from the others...

_Hermione looks amazing, wait... Is she the Slytherin? No, didn't Rory say the Bulstrode girl was? Either way, Hermione looks great in green and silver..._

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" Ernie asked, interrupting my thoughts.

Hermione shrugged, "I just waved my wand. Oh, by the way, it's 10 3/4-inch, vine, and... dragon heartstring." She finished quickly.

"Cool! Professor McGonagall? When do we get to learn how to do that spell?" Ernie asked.

"Not for a couple more years. I must congratulate you on that spell, Miss Granger. It's quite a difficult spell to cast and having done that as one of your first spells is quite amazing." The Professor said.

Hermione gave her a smile in return, and even with slightly buck teeth, I realized I had stopped breathing and had to quickly inhale a deep breath.

_15 Minutes Later:_  
Hermione's POV

Draco exited the back room and told us quickly: "10-inches, Hawthorn wood, and Unicorn Hair core. Mr. Ollivander wants to speak with you, Professor McGonagall."

The Professor was shocked at this, but went anyways.

Third Person POV

Professor McGonagall entered the back room to find Mr. Ollivander anxiously waiting.

"I won't keep you here long, Minerva. I just quickly want to tell you that two of the students have discovered future loves in this room because of my wands."

The witch was baffled, "Who?" she asked.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy."

The woman gasped, "Who will they fall in love with?"

"I'm not quite sure who Miss Hermione will come to love, but Mr. Malfoy will fall very deeply in love with..." He hesitated.

She was getting nervous, "Merlin's beard, just say it!"

**OH! Cliffhanger! Bad Cakey, Bad! 3,000 word chapter, not bad, eh? Sorry about the long wait! The book quotes made it take longer and Kayla wasn't sure how to help so one-person job makes writing take longer, too... Anyways, three weeks! So sorry about that! Good thing Renesmee Tonks Facebook-ed me last night to devote myself today...**

**Add/Alert~~Review~~Suggest!**


	13. Of Duels and Teeth

**I'm going to torture you and not even let you know who Draco's going to fall for... (If you saw the name before I edited it, Ollivander's response was changed) It'll show up eventually, but if i get 10 signed reviews on this chapter this week, I'll reveal it in the next chapter!**

**Kayla's laptop broke (I hadn't realized that fact, so haven't updated, waiting for Kayla to help out, Silly Me :-P ). Another friend of mine, Courtney, aka TheExtraordinaryChameleon, is helping me because I love co-writing my stories, I guess :D**

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world belongs to JK Rowling; some quotes used were made by StarKidPotter; Only the storyline, Rory, Jasper, Angela, and Maisy are my creations(with help of Emily/Courtney)**

**If something's bold that means it's written by JKR herself.**

Hermione's POV

On the ride back, via Knight Bus, Draco was spacey and deep in thought. I tried to talk with him, to bring him back down to earth, but it hadn't worked...

Most of the ride I was talking to Professor McGonagall about uses for wands and how they were important to keep around at all times. She kept shooting Draco and me funny looks, but I decidedly ignored them.

I'd looked over at Ernie M. on the ride back to see him with his eyes closed, gripping the bed as hard as he could. During the last minute or so of the ride, Ernie'd keeled over and gotten sick.

We arrived back at Hogwarts shortly before lunch. I was glad to be off it, and everyone else seemed to agree. I even vowed to never ride the Bus again. At the school entrance, Terry took Ernie to the Infirmary to be looked after and the rest of us returned to the Great Hall.

When all seven of us students had finished eating at the large table in the center of the hall, Dumbledore announced that us summer students would be practicing some dueling in the Great Hall. Inviting everyone to stand, he magicked the table against the wall.

Professor Flitwick, a short wizard who taught Charms, climbed atop a stool, ordering us to pair up. The two prefects, who were veterans to the camp, stood on either side of Flitwick. Their job was to watch over all first years, and to help them become used to Hogwarts. Jasper Greengrass, of Slytherin, and Angela Eberhardt, of Ravenclaw, were those prefects. Jasper had a tall, muscular build with pale blue eyes, and dirty blond hair and Angela was tall, also, with straight red hair, light brown eyes, a thin, graceful body, and soft facial expressions.

"Now, dueling is an ancient and traditional wizarding...shall we say, sport. In earlier times, it was often used to settle disputes. For our purposes, we will use the dueling setting to teach you some simple magic. We'll give you some easy spells to try out and split you all up." declared Flitwick, smiling at us students. "Mister Greengrass will be my partner for this activity."

I saw Draco's eyes perk at the last name. It was the first show of emotion I'd seen from him since we left Diagon Alley. _Family friend? I hope that's it..._ I thought to myself. I nudged his arm, giving him a smile, which he returned.

"Alright, we'll show you the proper way to duel first. You bow to your opponent, like so," Professor Flitwick got off the stool and stood across from Jasper, giving a bow at the same time as him, "and walk to your own side of the stretch. You then prepare for casting and receiving spells," he said, both pointing their wands like swords.

The two wizards were a sight to watch. I was captivated, such spells and magic, and soon I would be learning them! The others stood in awe, watching them contort water, air, and block spells with practiced ease. Too soon, it was over.

"Now," Flitwick said, seeing our expressions, "Some of this magic is extremely advanced, you won't be learning it until your later years at Hogwarts. But, I believe you all get the gist of how dueling should go. Now, please, partner up."

We paired up together in the same scavenger hunt teams, except Terry asked Neville to be his partner and Millicent was partnerless. She stood, looking angry, until Jasper offered to be her partner. She accepted, still feeling slightly left out.

"You will be using these three simple spells. Shields are all slightly too advanced for first years, but these spells shouldn't prove a problem." Flitwick proceeded to show us the three spells. Everte Statum, a milder version of the Hurling Hex (A/N: meaning throwing people, not puke like i'd originally thought Courtney meant xD ~Cakey), Jelly-Legs Jinx, and Rictumsempra, the Tickling Charm.

I turned to Draco, grinning as I prepared to cast. Flitwick counted us down, shouting 'Go' to begin our duels.

I hit Draco with the Tickling Charm, causing him to double over, clutching his stomach. Somehow, in between giggles, he hit me with the Jelly-Legs Jinx. It wasn't long before Flitwick stopped us. He came over and stopped our spells' effects. Looking up, I saw that the Slytherin Prefect had been, somehow, turned into a duck. The Ravenclaw girl walked over, having finished helping Flitwick undo our spells. She giggled slightly before turning him back. He looked murderous, and glared over at Draco and I, as if we had cast the curse on him.

_I wonder what that was all about..._I thought, looking over to Draco. His expression of confusion seemed to mirror my thoughts. I couldn't help it, I started cracking up. Draco quickly joined in, before long, we were both sitting on the floor, laughing still. Jasper looked even more angered then before, and as he glared at us again, he walked over to Flitwick and requested a partner change. The short man agreed, thinking it was because of the duck incident.

_Oh, lovely. _I thought in disgust. Draco was with the Slytherin prefect, and I was stuck with Millicent Bulstrode. She looked as happy as I felt. Jasper kept glaring over at me, and Draco, standing near me, gave me a soft look. Before I had enough time to gather my thoughts, Flitwick began the duel.

Draco's POV

I glanced over to see Hermione giving me a confused look. Hearing Flitwick's call, I sent out the Hurling Hex, which the prefect dodged with accuracy. He cast back the same hex, causing me to fly halfway across the room. Looking up, I saw him sneer at me. I ran back over, throwing the three spells one after the other. He blocked them all, hitting me with the Jelly-legs Jinx. I fell to the floor, and as I sat there, I heard a scream...

Hermione's teeth were growing, larger and larger, shooting down past her collar. She looked terrified. Struggling to get up, I attempted to run over to her, but only succeeded in falling on my face. The professor ran over on his tiny legs and cast a spell to slow the growth, urging me to take her to the Hospital Wing. I looked pointedly at him, making a sarcastic comment as to how impossible it is to walk with jelly-like legs. He quickly said "_Unjellify"_ and sent us on our way.

Hermione was close to hysterics, but somehow managed not to faint. Half-carrying her up the stairs, I mumbled, "Who knew the counter-curse was just _Unjellify_?" She started giggling like mad, but I'm not sure if it was to my joke or from her hysteria.

She stared at my face and after 10 long seconds, I finally gave in and asked: "What?"

"...Yo' nofth ish veeding." She finally responded, pulling her sleeve to dab at my nose.

I stared at her incoherent language, watching as she slowly dabbed at my nose, hearing her groan and press harder to it.

"I fing ifs vrofen. Vat vid vue voo?" She whispered, finding it difficult to talk due to her teeth.

"I... fell on my face when I tried to help you after your teeth started enlarging," I explained, thinking she was asking about my nose. Thankfully, I was right.

"Ove, no! Vime vorry!" She replied with sad eyes, but her teeth ruined the effect of her apology.

"It wasn't your fault, Hermione. But..who cursed you?" She looked angry, but her teeth wouldn't let her answer. By then, we had arrived outside the Hospital Wing.

Hermione's POV

I couldn't talk coherently, I looked like a beaver, and I wasn't sure who had hit me with the curse. This was definitely not a good day.

Draco led me in, calling for Madam Pomfrey to come quickly.

She didn't look pleased. "What happened to her? Honestly, term hasn't even started and I have injuries already. Bring her over here."

I was led over to a bed, and was told to sit. Looking around, I found I was next to Ernie, who still looked a bit ill.

"Looks like I'm having a better day then you, Hermione." He joked weakly. I said nothing, not wanting to embarrass myself further.

Draco, sitting next to me, chuckled. I glared at him, but all he did was grin.

"What spell was cast on her?" Madam Pomfrey asked Draco.

He shrugged, "We were all trying out a couple spells and she was dueling Millicent Bulstrode and I was busy with Jasper Greengrass. I looked over at one point and saw her front teeth reaching past her collar. I never saw who cast it."

"Hmm, this could be a problem, then. I can't give you a potion if I'm not positive what the spell was and the same with casting a spell on you... Hmm, I could use the shrinking spell, but your teeth may not be the same size as befo-" Madam Pomfrey was cut off when a transparent floating man soared through the wall, into the Infirmary.

Ernie, Draco, and I stared at the man, mouths agape. "Good Afternoon, first years!" The man said to the three of us. He then caught sight of me and my foot-long teeth. "Good Grief! You remind me of the reason I died! Would you like to hear my song that I wrote about it?" He asked.

I didn't respond, staring at him instead. _So... a polite, musical, dead man floating in mid-air... What The Heck?_

None of us responded. He took that as a yes and began:

(A/N: This was written by JKR herself for HP2, but the editor wasn't fond of it, so it was cut. I found this when looking around for tooth spells... here it is!)

**"It was a mistake any wizard could make**  
**Who was tired and caught on the hop**  
**One piffling error, and then, to my terror,**  
**I found myself facing the chop.**  
**Alas for the eve when I met Lady Grieve**  
**A-strolling the park in the dusk!**  
**She was of the belief I could straighten her teeth**  
**Next moment she'd sprouted a tusk.**  
**I cried through the night that I'd soon put her right**  
**But the process of justice was lax;**  
**They'd brought out the block, though they'd mislaid the rock**  
**Where they usually sharpened the axe.**  
**Next morning at dawn, with a face most forlorn,**  
**The priest said to try not to cry,**  
**"You can come just like that, no, you won't need a hat,"**  
**And I knew that my end must be nigh.**  
**The man in the mask who would have the sad task**  
**Of cleaving my head from my neck,**  
**Said "Nick, if you please, will you get to your knees,"**  
**And I turned to a gibbering wreck.**  
**"This may sting a bit" said the cack-handed twit**  
**As he swung the axe up in the air,**  
**But oh the blunt blade! No difference it made,**  
**My head was still definitely there.**  
**The axeman he hacked and he whacked and he thwacked,**  
**"Won't be too long", he assured me,**  
**But quick it was not, and the bone-headed clot**  
**Took forty-five goes 'til he floored me.**  
**And so I was dead, but my faithful old head**  
**It never saw fit to desert me,**  
**It still lingers on, that's the end of my song,**  
**And now, please applaud, or you'll hurt me."**

Madam Pomfrey was the first to applaud, the rest of us following suit. "Kids, this is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington. He's one of our resident ghosts here at Hogwarts. Nick, since you know about tooth spells, any ideas as to what happened to Hermione, here?" She asked the ghost, gesturing towards me.

"Hmm, well, there are many spells and potions that one can use to cure large teeth." He mused. "The spell cast on Lady Grieve was a shrinking spell."

"Would you like us to try that on you, deary?" Madam Pomfrey asked me.

I shrugged, still not able to speak.

"Alright, I'll have a go at it. Is it alright if I give you a sleeping potion?" She asked again.

I thought about how my parents were dentists and always numbed people's mouths, worrying if the sleeping potion would have the same effect.

I nodded, though.

She pointed her wand at the cupboards and said "_Accio Sleeping Draught._"

She pulled a measuring spoon from her pocket, pouring a spoonful from the bottle that had soared to her and gave it to me to drink.

It tasted like... before I could even think of a taste, I was knocked out.

Draco's POV

I watched Hermione fall sleep, and looked up to Madam Pomfrey.

"Are you sure the spell will work?" I muttered, turning my gaze back to Hermione.

Sir Nick floated down, pausing next to me. "It will. The spell isn't complicated, but it is best to stop early, rather than late. Her teeth may be slightly buck..."

I stared at him, frustrated slightly at the idea of Hermione with buck teeth... when they have a better cure, I'm going to get Hermione to have them fixed... again.

"It is very simple, but do you wish to leave, anyways, Mr. Malfoy?" The Medi-witch asked me.

I nodded and walked over to sit with Ernie as Hermione's teeth were tended to.

When Pomfrey finished, she looked towards me, seeming to finally notice the blood trickling from my nose.

"Oh, dear, let me heal that and you can go back to lessons." She started. "You must be-"

"Can I stay?" I asked quickly, Hermione was, after all, my closest friend here...

Madam Pomfrey looked like she wanted to refuse, but sighed, and agreed.

"After all, Mister MacMillan needs some company anyways." She quickly cast "_Episkey" _on my nose and started talking again. "I'll let them know that you won't be returning for a while." She then called out "Maisy!" With a loud rack, a small, wide-eyed house elf appeared.

"Yes, ma'am?" Maisy squeaked, bowing low to the ground. The elf was wearing an old pillowcase that reminded me of my manor's house-elf, Dobby.

"I need you to go to... Who's leading the duels?" Madam Pomfrey turned to me, inquiringly.

"Uhh... Professor Flikwit?" I replied, not positive of the short man's name.

She nodded, "That makes sense since he used to be a champion dueler..." She turned back to the elf, "Tell Professor Flitwick that Mr. Malfoy will be staying in the Hospital Wing with Ms. Granger and Mr. MacMillan." The witch stated.

"Yes, ma'am!" The short elf replied, "Do you need anything else?"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, and, with a crack, Maisy disappeared.

"The sleeping draught will wear off in about an hour." She explained, beginning to walk toward the Nurse's Office. "If you need anything, knock on the door."

With that, she closed the door, leaving the boys to talk and pass the time until Hermione'd awaken.

**A/N: This is an open story! If you have any ideas, let me know :D**

**How do you like Courtney's writing? You should try co-writing something (via Google Docs), it's fun!**

**Add/Alert!~~Review!~~Suggest :D**


	14. Wasps and Mints and Slaps, Oh My!

**A/N: Hey all! **

**We've been challenged to use 'Cupcake,' 'Confusedist,' and 'Omgosh' in this chapter by Renesmee Tonks. If you have ideas for challenges like that, leave a review with them in it :D**

**Please! It's fun! -Courtney **

**Very true, it helps when we need to think up where to go from somewhere, too! -Cakey**

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own these characters! Courtney does, however, own two tacos and a cookie. :) **

Hermione's POV

I woke to the taste of peppermint in my mouth. I was groggy, and a little confused.

I could hear two males talking nearby. Very slowly, I began to recognize their voices.

Ernie and Draco were talking to each other somewhere close to me and I couldn't figure out why they were in the girls' dorm room.

The memories from yesterday slowly started to come back... Leanne and Rory advancing on me. A visit to an all-wizard town. Pink bubbles floating from my wand. Myself in new green and silver attire. Draco laughing uncontrollably. Me on wobbly legs, falling over. Draco with a horrified expression. After that, I couldn't remember a thing, only Draco's slightly bloody face..._Draco_!

I opened my eyes, glancing around. Draco was sitting next to Ernie, animatedly discussing something. I closed them again, deciding to just listen and see if they'd remind me of what happened.

"I don't get how you can prefer the Whimborne Wasps over the Montrose Magpies!" Ernie exclaimed.

_Whimborne Wasps? Montrose Magpies? What the heck are they talking about?_ I asked myself, trying to figure it out.

"Dude! A beater hit a Wasps' Nest at the Applbys' Seeker! How can you not love them?" Draco retorted?

_Beater? Seeker?_

"Hello?" Ernie replied, stretching the "O" for a little while, "The Magpies have one of the best Seekers! He catches the snitch nearly EVERY time!"

_Snitch? Now it sounds like they're talking about tattletales..._

"The Wasps had Ludo Bagman as a player!" Draco exclaimed.

_Omgosh what the heck are they talking about? A seeker, a snitch, what's next, a siren?_

"And? The Montrose's have won the European Cup twice! Not to mention the 32 League Cup wins!"

I decided I'd never be able to figure out what the pies and wasps were about, so I stirred. Madam Pomfrey stormed in, ready to give the boys a good scolding for waking up a patient, only to be sidetracked when I groaned and put my head in my hands.

_They'll thank me later..._ I thought as I kept the witch distracted.

"Are you alright, deary? Do you feel nauseous? How do you feel?" She asked me.

"I'm getting a headache, my teeth feel heavy, and I feel confutheditht." I replied, touching my teeth and bulging my eyes. "GET ME A MIRROR!"

The startled witch quickly conjured a hand mirror and handed it over, racing to get me something for my head.

I stared at my reflection. No longer were my teeth straight and perfect like my parents had taught me to keep them. Now they were longer and made me buck-toothed.

"Oh no!" I groaned, close to crying. "My teeth! I thought you thaid you could fickth them!" I shouted as the witch came back into view.

"Yes, well. I told you that the spell might not work perfectly!" She said, looking horror-struck.

Draco turned to me, "What happened to your voice?"

Madam Pomfrey quickly measured out some potion and dove the spoon into my mouth, making it impossible for me to respond to Draco.

The potion took effect immediately, clearing my brain of it's sleepy fog.

Right after I'd swallowed the first mixture, she shoved three green leafs into my mouth.

I chewed. No obvious effect.

"Do I seriously have to deal with a lisp... Oh, hey! It's gone!" I exclaimed, giving a wide smile.

"There, now. You all need to go down to class. You've probably missed a great deal of things" Madam Pomfrey ordered. "Miss Hermione, I'm afraid the lisp will come back after the leaves have been digested. You'll need to use mint every twelve hours in order to prevent it, which should be simple because of toothpaste." She gave a pause, "Just make sure it mentions 'mint' in the ingredients."

I groaned as we all left the Hospital Wing together, Ernie wasn't green in the slightest anymore and now I was trying to get a feel for my new teeth. Draco was deep in thought again, but this time I didn't try to pull him out if it.

Draco's POV

I couldn't gather my thoughts. _Why would someone want to curse Hermione? She doesn't have any enemies here, does she? Ernie is wrong, of course. The broom-head doesn't know anything about Quidditch! My nose feels tingly, hey, Hermione hasn't said anything about it..._

We entered the Great Hall, finding our future classmates starting to sit in a circle in the center of the room. The professor, Flikwitter, or something like that, walked over to us.

"We just finished up dueling! Please, find a seat in the circle for the next activity." He squeaked.

I walked over, pushing Hermione, who was still distracted by her teeth, over to the circle. We sat down and I looked around. The soon-to-be first years who hadn't gone to the Hospital Wing looked exhausted. Even the prefects looked a little worn out! The professor sat down near Ernie and looked around eagerly.

"Well, good job! For a first try, that was nicely done! Now, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to have you all share your current knowledge of the wizarding world. Any volunteers?"

Leanne raised her hand and shrugged, "What should I say?"

"Oh... Your parents' status' and your own, maybe any famous relatives if you know of some." The Professor responded. "Or maybe something you know about the school."

Leanne mumble, "Well, my parents are Pureblood, and they were Hufflepuffs in school..."

"Good! Anyone else?"

Rory perked up, "I'm a half-blood. My dad is a pure-blooded wizard from Bulgaria, and my mum is a muggle model from England. I was born in Bulgaria and the three of us moved here to England about six months ago... I'd thought I'd be going to Durmstrang. I don't know much of anything about Hogwarts." **(A/N: The books mention that Durmstrang has female students, but the movies said that it was an all-boy school. Too. Many. Changes!)**

"Wonderful! Ah, Miss Granger, what would you like to add?" The professor asked.

"Um, well, my parents are dentists and I'd never heard of Hogwarts before Professor McGonagall came to my house." Hermione shrugged.

"Ah yes, I forgot! It's surprising that you haven't needed a break to understand all the new concepts that magic brings along! Wonderful, Miss Granger!" The high-voiced teacher exclaimed.

I stared at her, wide-eyed. _She's... She was born to _muggles_? Omgosh, I'll have to restart that letter to Father. I can't mention her now! If he knew I was associating myself with muggleborns, he'd whoop my butt for smearing the Malfoy name! This is not good..._

Hermione's POV

_Why is over half the group staring at me? Did my teeth enlarge again?_ I put my fingers to my teeth, ducking my head at the same time. _Nope. Draco... What's your problem with staring at me? Same goes to you, _Jasper. _And Ernie and Terry and Millicent._ _What is going on?_

I made eye-contact with Draco and saw he had apologetic eyes.

_Whatever I did, this can't be good..._

"What?" I murmured to Draco, noticing he was still staring at me in, what seemed to be, _shock._

"Miss Granger, nothing is wrong! Now, what exactly are 'dentists'?" Flitwick asked, looking at me kindly.

I told him, and the topic changed. The staring had stopped, all but Draco, that is. His face became a mask and after class, he walked away. Not a single word came from his mouth.

During dinner, I sat with Rory. I had tried to talk to Draco, and he simply sneered and turned away, again!

I was getting very frustrated, now. I was tempted to throw a cupcake at his face, just so he'd notice me again. I resisted, though.

I walked back to Room 5 with Leanne and Rory. When we got there, I groaned and fell onto my bed, holding my emotions in.

Rory, sensing something was wrong, asked me: "What happened between you and Draco today? This morning you two were getting along great... Something happened. Want to talk about it?"

I rolled on my bed so that I faced her. "There's nothing to talk about. Draco won't tell me what I did wrong, so there's nothing I c_an _do." I responded.

Leanne sat at the foot of my bed with pitiful eyes. "I know how you feel, Hermione, this has happened to me, too." I watched her deflate at some thought she was having, "Last summer I had a fight with my best friend, Jasmine. I accidentally charmed her white cat pink and she got so mad that my black poodle turned murky green," She made a disgusted face at that thought. "It wasn't fun to watch."

I stared at the wall over her shoulder, thinking how off she was. _Turning your best friend's animal a new color and vice versa is _not_ the same feeling as my current one... They're not helping, actually, they're making it worse... now I feel bad for some pink cat and green poodle walking around being laughed at by other dogs..._

I sat up in my bed and looked at the two. "I- I need to be alone right now." With that, I exited the room before they could reply.

Being new to Hogwarts, I didn't want to get lost, especially in my current state. So I went to the only place I assumed there'd be solitude. The big lake. I read a little sign on the door saying:

Doors lock at 8PM, Be visible at all times.

I pushed open the door and felt the cool, summer breeze hit me in the face. The wind felt nice after being in the stuffy dorm.

The only thing I could hear was the crickets, frogs, and splashing water, thanks to the restless squid. The quietness calmed me down and as I sat by the water's edge, making sure the teachers could see myself if they opened the doors, I felt at peace with the world.

Draco's POV

_I can't believe this!_ I thought. Seeing Hermione's face, so sad and withdrawn, was killing me but I couldn't be her friend! _What a day..._

After dinner was over, I walked with the guys to our room. Neville went to his bed, promptly falling asleep. I sat down on the edge of mine, staring at the floor. Ernie and Terry walked over, arguing about something. Terry turned to me and said, "Lose something, Malfoy?"

"Go away, Boot."

"What happened with you and your girlfriend? Lose a bet or something?"

I was struggling to stay calm, but it wasn't easy. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that she finally seems to have come to her senses! Honestly, who would be friends with a Slytherin?" He smirked.

I glared. "Really, if that's he best insult you can come up with, I think you need to be sorted into Hufflepuff."

Ernie glared at me. "There is nothing wrong with Hufflepuff!"

I smirked, trying to look mean. "I'll believe that when Merlin does ballet in my kitchen. Now, if you don't mind, I'll see you later."

I left the room, making sure the door closed behind me before I sat down.

_What's so bad about Slytherin? _I mused, staring at the floor.

I decided to go for a walk. It would give me time to think and I would stay hidden, especially from the guys.

I was out the front doors in a matter of minutes and walking down to the grounds, running over the problems had that started in the past day.

_What am I going to do?_ I thought. I wanted to be friends with Hermione, but it seemed I wouldn't be able to. Especially after the way I treated her earlier. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _I felt like banging my head like Dobby does, but thought better of it.

I sat down in the grass, staring out over the grounds. My mind was racing, and I felt an overwhelming sense of guilt as my heart beated faster. I noticed something out of the corner of my eye: there was something by the lake, something definitely human. **(A/N: Did you catch the reference(s)? If so, check out Courtney's sidestory on her account (_TheExtraordinaryChameleon_) entitled No Way Songfic :D)**

I stood up and wandered closer to the figure, hoping to recognize him or her before they noticed me. What I saw was a girl sitting down facing the lake. She was clutching her legs to he chest, her forehead touching her knees. There was only one girl I knew who would be upset right now.

_Hermione._

Hermione's POV

I could hear movement behind me, thinking it best not to show myself so vulnerable, I stretched my sleeve over in order to dry my eyes.

Whoever it was sat beside me and hugged me around the waist.

My eyes bulged and I quickly turned to fight off whoever it was, getting ready to slap them silly.

I caught sight of the platinum blond hair before my swing. _Ooh, this is going to be good._ I thought, swinging my hand at his cheek.

I gasped, suddenly my wrist was stopped and being held stationary by him. _Oh no he. did. not. just stop me._ I lifted my other hand, getting ready to punch him. Hard. I swung it quicker than the first time. The same result occurred..

He pinned me to the ground, holding my wrists at my side and locking his legs in mine so that I couldn't move them. Period. "Hermione, just _listen_ to me!" Draco shouted. **(A/N: That tactic was used at a sleepover during a... tickling fight between two of our friends. Quite an innapropriate scene if it were a guy and girl... you had to be there. :D )**

I started shaking my head, trying to figure out what he was playing at and what parts of my body I could still move and fight with. "Get off me, _Malfoy."_

His holding loosened on me after using his surname and I was able to shoot my head straight up and bang against his. _Owww!_ I thought miserably as my head started aching badly, thankfully only a small groan escaped my lips.

"Hermione, stop! I'm trying to explain!" He exclaimed, tightening his grip again, although he'd adjusted himself slightly, "And _never_ call me 'Malfoy' again."

I glared at him, realizing my knees could now move... _That_ could be useful. "Well I'm sorry, _Malfoy_, but I only use first names for friends! And just so you know, I have a very open ability to... shall we say... stop you from making babies?"

He widened his eyes, horror struck.

"Exactly what I thought. So would you please get off me or would you like me to make you die lonely?"

"Fine, just _please_ let me explain what happened today?" He loosened his grip again and started getting off of me.

"Why should I? Feeling lonely already?" I asked him, loving the fact that I could say and do such cruel things.

"Well, now that you mention it, yes." He said. His eyes popped after he realized how bad that sounded. "I_ meant_, that I'd never wanted to stop being your friend. Will you _please_ let me explain!" He repeated.

_What's the worse that can happen? He'll dive on me again? I'll turn into a duck? Pssh._ I rolled my eyes and then focused back on him. _I really miss him... The least he can do is explain what went wrong._

I nodded and sat up, checking myself over to make sure he hadn't injured me.

There was a great sigh of relief on his part. And then it began...

"You see, there's different types of witches and wizards. Some are born from two magical parents," Draco at this point motioned toward himself, "Some are born from one magical parent and one normal, non-magical parent, and then there's those who're born of two non-magical parents." He motioned toward me. "Each type has a name. Those from two magical beings are called 'Pure-blooded.' Those who're half-magical, half-non-magical are fittingly called 'Half-blood.' And then there's those born of two non-magical beings, also called Muggles, like yourself. You're called a 'Muggle-born.'"

At this point he glanced at me to make sure I was following. I nodded and he continued:

"Some Pure-blooded families are... jealous of Muggleborns and have decided that they are scum. I have no clue why, since Muggleborns, in a way, earned their magic and Purebloods inherited it. Anyways, there's some families who have decided to hate all Muggleborns and call them thieves and other such things. Do you understand that part?" Draco asked me.

I nodded again.

He took a strong breath and continued: "I grew up in one of those families. I've always been taught that people like you were terrible people. I've learned these past few days that you are actually quite a bright witch already and you're a great person. Not a thief or any type of scum. Still, my parents, aunts, uncles, cousins, and family friends would all terrorize me and use cruel types of magic in order to change my thoughts on you. I can't let them know about you. I can't be seen in public with you."

I stared at him, unblinking, throughout the rest of his speech. I nodded and frowned as it went on. _So we can't be friends because of his ancestors... This sucks royal hippogriff._ (A/N: she knows about them via her hours in the library the previous days.)

He finished and looked at me with pain in his eyes. "Hermione, I want to stay your friend. You're a great girl and _I want to stay your friend._"

I interjected: "But..." waiting for him to add that dreaded word and something that'd make his previous statement useless.

"What 'but'? I'm not letting some old dudes from centuries ago tell me what to do!" He crossed his arms, "We're staying friends. We just have to... be secret friends. No public hanging out. No hugging when we see each other, quite the opposite. I'll have to pretend that you _are_ scum. Hermione, promise me something. Promise me that if I ever say something to hurt your feelings, that you'll know that it's to protect you and me from ridicule that would occur otherwise."

I nodded my head, "You'll know where to find me..."

We finished together, "The library."

I smiled at him and he smiled back. "When will the secrecy begin?" I asked him.

"As soon as we finish this conversation, I guess." He answered.

I nodded. "I should probably go in before you... Night, Draco."

He smirked at me calling him by his first name again.

I started to get up, placing my hand on his in the process. I gave him a slight squeeze and he did the same back. I smiled, turned to walk away, then turned back.

"Draco?" I asked, kneeling down to his height again. I smiled at him and then slapped him, hard, across his right cheek. I whispered into his ear, "That's for pinning me down against my will."

He put his hand to his cheek, not speaking a word. I walked away toward the castle.

Draco's POV

When she was far enough away, I spoke up: "Night, Hermione." I said to her retreating back.

I thought back to a couple hours ago in the wand shop when small blue and pink balloons had flown out of my wand and Mr. Ollivander told me that someone with a 10 3/4" wand made of vine and with a dragon heartstring core would become a future lover...

**A/N: Teehee. Renesmee Tonks/Emmett, the, uh, 'fight' scene was for you. Oh, and if the rest of you didn't catch our references, the you need to watch AVPM/S. :) -Courtney**

**Yess! Another chapter finished, and in only 2 days! Hope you're glad I didn't wait for 10 reviews... I gave you the wand prediction anyways :D ~Cakey**

**It's all because of my genius, don't let her fool you -Courtney **

**Hmm what to say... Thank you to all 46 reviews, 17 Favorites, and 21 Alerts :D Wait... what's this about a community? OH MY GOSH my story was added to the 'Allie's Favorites' Community by 'Alice Leonard'(Screen name)! You cannot see how excited I am right now :D OMG THIS IS TOTALLY AWESOME! :D *faints* ~Cakey **

**As always:**

**Add/Alert~~Review~~Share!**


	15. Purple Hair and SFMs

**A/N: So I changed the last chapter to link to Cammy's side-story to this one, but if you read that chapter before we wrote and uploaded that story, go read 'TheExtraordinaryChameleon's ****No Way Songfic****.**

**Our challenge this chapter is to do a food fight (**_**Renesmee Tonks**_**) and mention Pigfarts(**_**Killing Aphrodite**_)**, so yeah... look for those in this chapter :D**

**Dedicated to **_**ShelbyQueen25**_** because she gave me my 50th review for the story :D Now let's go for 75! Thank you to every reviewer, you all give me confidence :D**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's changed in the last few days, meaning I still don't own Harry Potter :-/ I also don't own Pigfarts, the StarKids do**

* * *

Draco's POV

I walked back up to the school shortly after and still felt the sting from after Hermione'd slapped me.

_Just be glad that's all she did. At least she forgave you. _I reminded myself on the way.

Thankfully, all the boys were asleep when I arrived back and I didn't have to deal with explaining where I went and what I did... I couldn't think up an excuse, anyways.

I woke up late the next day, and when I entered the Great Hall, every other student was already there. I sat down next to Ernie, and Hermione was sitting with Rory on the other end of the table. I shot her a quick glance before grabbing food for my plate and starting a conversation with Ernie.

Sadly the conversation switched to talking about the previous night.

"So where did you go last night, Draco?" Ernie asked. Terry, sitting across from me, picked up the conversation after that.

"Yeah, Malfoy. Rendezvous with Granger or something?" He asked me.

_I really despise Boot._ I thought to myself.

"No, I'm done with her. I didn't realize she wasn't pureblood." I responded, crinkling my nose in disgust, for effect.

Hermione looked down the table at the three boys when she heard her name and glared at me. I, obviously, knew she was acting so I glared back and we kept eye contact for quite some time.

Hermione suddenly grabbed a small apple and chucked it at me, not caring about the teacher with glasses that enlarged her eyes that was sitting at the staff table. Hermione had miserable hand-eye coordination, though, and hit Terry Boot instead.

(Hermione's POV: I caught sight of Leanne ducking under the table.)

Draco's POV

Boot was definitely not one to take things lightly as he immediately grabbed a crescent roll and chucked it at me, this one actually hitting me square in the forehead.

Chaos ensued; All eight students were suddenly throwing foods at no one person in particular. Millicent had poured her goblet of pumpkin juice onto Hermione and Hermione reacted by grabbing a banana, quickly unpealing it, and squashing it right on top of Bulstrode's head. Bulstrode grabbed her entire bowl of porridge and smashed it on top of Rory's head, who then threw everything in reach at her.

While I was watching them, Boot managed to put some blueberry jam on a toast and slammed it onto my head. Ernie looked over and started laughing, gasping that my hair was purple. I took revenge by grabbing a bowl of lemon slices for drinks and dumped it onto Ernie's head.

Longbottom was complaining about his cereal being poured down his robe front by Millicent and had then ducked beneath the table to escape the madness. **(A/N This is SPARTA. -Cammy)**

Hermione's POV

I watched as the double doors slammed open and a tiny man floated in, carrying water balloons.

"Oh look! The ickle firsties are causing trouble without me! I like this selection of students!" He exclaimed, his feet ringing because of bells on his shoes.

"PEEVES! GET OUT OF THE CASTLE!" A man shouted as he ran into the room. 'Peeves' quickly tossed a couple balloons at the pirate-man and flew back through the doors.

_Oh, génial. Masquer!_ I thought in my head, followed by taking Leanne's tip in ducking under the table. **(A/N: "Oh great. Hide!")**

Once under the table, I noticed that Leanne and I weren't the only ones hiding. Neville was there, too. He was sitting next to Leanne, who looked scared and happy at the same time.

It wasn't long after I hid that we heard the smallest of chuckles from the doors, followed by a loud shout of "SILENCE!".

Professor Dumbledore continued, "Will the students under the table, please, come out?"

I immediately starting to remove myself from below the table, but took my time coming into view. Neville and Leanne followed my lead.

I looked around at the other five students to see them in much worse conditions then the three of us who'd hidden.

Draco had purple hair and he had small egg fragments on his face. I remembered I was supposed to hate him, so I immediately pointed at him and gave a convincing laugh about him.

He glared back at me and clutched his hands into fists.

Dumbledore noticed what had just happened and cast a quick spell, '_Scourgify,_' that cleaned the whole Great Hall along with the students inside it.

The eight students said small 'thank you's and Draco quickly grabbed a spoon to check his hair- it was back to it's original white-blonde. He sighed in relief.

I rolled my eyes at him.

Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall just then.

"What is this? Everyone report to your rooms, now!" She shouted. The students began scrambling out, looking nervous. "Except for you two." she said, pointing at Draco and me, "You two will follow me."

We did as she said and walked with her, in silence, to a gargoyle statue. She said, "Butterscotch", and the gargoyle moved aside to give access to the stairs behind it.

She directed us to sit in a pair of seats across from a large, oak desk, and then she left the room.

Draco and I looked at each other for a minute or so and then Draco smiled at me. We both started cracking up.

"Did you see Longbottom's robes?" Draco exclaimed between fits of laughter.

I nodded and remarked, "The lemon thing was pure genius! I wish I could banana Bulstrode's hair again!"

Draco raised his hand and I high-fived it.

There was a skittering on the steps outside the door and we shut up immediately; we kept smiling, though.

We heard the doorknob turning and turned our smiles into scowls, turning our heads to look at the desk.

The door opened and Headmaster Dumbledore entered the room and looked at us.

"What happened to you two?" He asked us after he sat behind the desk, "Two days ago you two were best friends and now you're starting food fights in the Great Hall?"

I kept my eyes locked on my chair's arm in order to hide from his gaze. I had a feeling that there was some sort of magic that could let my mind be seen.

"It's nothing, Professor. We've just...found our differences to be too great. That's all." Draco muttered quietly, not meeting the Professor's gaze either.

"What about you, Miss Granger? Do you feel the same?"

I looked up, not strong enough to distract myself from the gaze anymore, and met Dumbledore's eyes. He didn't look mad, just concerned.

I nodded my head.

"Well than. Since term has not officially started, I cannot give out detention. I will, however, have to give you both... chores as punishment." Professor Dumbledore stated.

_Wizarding chores?_

"Chores...?" I asked the Headmaster.

Malfoy sneered, "How do you not know what chores are?" He asked me.

"I _know_ what chores are! I was trying to ask what type of chore!" I responded, not looking at him but instead turning my head away from him and biting down on my hand.

_This fake hating is fun..._ I couldn't help but think.

"I'll have to think over what you will both be doing; for now, go back to your dorms and apologize to your classmates for the food fight that took place.

"But..." Draco started, but I kicked his leg because he would probably just get us more 'detention' work.

Draco growled at me after the kick.

"Yes Headmaster," I said, standing up and going to the door. Draco had followed my lead and was standing behind me.

"Move it." He snarled, jostling to get out the door before me.

I followed him down the staircase and he stomped off, mad about the detention.

When he got to a turn between corridors, I caught his eye and he winked at me, saying that he didn't care about the chores and we were still... secret friends.

~~  
The next few weeks went by, Draco and Hermione had their secret meetings after fighting in public and their friendship strengthened as time went on. It was announced that the class would finish four days before term started so that the students could go home and get any and all supplies needed for their school year.

Seven Days before the start of term

Draco's POV

Hermione and I just finished with _another_ chore; this time we had to help Professor Binns, a ghost that was also a teacher, with scraping all the gum and feathers from the bottoms of desks.

I smirked when remembering how we'd earned the current chore: We'd been helping Professor Sprout tend to her greenhouse plants when I grabbed an opened bag of magical soil and threw a handful of it at Hermione, joking about her looking like her blood. (Hermione didn't know about that term yet and I've been meaning to tell her for a while now.) Hermione's hair actually began growing longer and I realized the magic in the dirt was a 'quick-growth' powder. Sprout was not happy when she saw Hermione's hair choking some nearby plants; she had actually grabbed some plant clippers and cut Hermione's hair, making sure it wasn't shorter then the original length. Hermione knew she should get in trouble, too, so she walked over to me, and pushed me into the bucket of dung-covered leaping toadstools.

Anyways... Now I'm on my way to the library for another secret-friend meeting, or 'SFM' as we like to call it.

I reached the library and smiled at Madam Pince before grabbing a random book in one of the shelves while searching for where Hermione was hiding this time.

I soon found her sitting against a book case about Rumors of the Wizarding World.

I took a seat next to her and opened up the book I had grabbed, it was entitled Wizarding Schools of the 20th Century.

Hermione had read a lot of the books but always had new questions for me. Today was no different.

"So are there schools in every country?" She asked today.

I shook my head, sometimes the questions were hard to explain, like this one.

"What country do you live in?" I asked her.

She quickly answered "Fr- England."

I gave her a look, but she changed the subject. "I haven't read that book," she said pointing at the one in my hands.

I pretended shock. "There is a book you haven't read?"

She made a face. "Haha, very funny. Enough with the sarcasm, may I see the book?"

I handed it over, watching her skim through the index.

"How odd...Who would call a school Pigfarts?" She mused, looking thoughtful. She started flipping through pages, searching for the chapter.

I laughed. "Haven't you ever said 'Hogwarts' out loud?"

She laughed and reached the page she was looking for. She read aloud,  
_"Pigfarts is a wizarding school rumored to be on Mars, no one has found out if it's there or not because they can't get there. Pigfarts is said to have a headmaster lion, Rumbleroar, who can talk, and a professor named McGonagills."_

We laughed about that and talked for a few hours before dinner. I left first.

Third Person POV

Professor McGonagall said the password, and climbed the stairs to Dumbledore's office. She knocked once on the door, and entered.

"Ah, here to give me your report, Minerva?" Dumbledore chuckled, folding the _Daily Prophet_ in half.

"Why else would I be here before term started?" She continued, not waiting for an answer. "The two are continuing their odd behavior to one another. They've received chores from almost every teacher and they seem to really dislike each other. Madam Pince has noticed them in the library at the same times, and has seen them talking once. I think your suspicions are correct. The question is, why are they doing it?"

"I believe it's safe to assume that young Mister Malfoy has different thoughts than his father on subjects and he's protecting Miss Granger from Lucius." The Headmaster answered.

"But why take such a risk? Lucius Malfoy is someone to never cross, Draco especially needs to be on his good side." The cat-woman remarked.

"We'll need to check on Mister Draco occasionally, in order to be positive that Lucius doesn't know. For now the rest of the faculty shouldn't be notified and we should pretend not to know, too."

Professor McGonagall nodded and soon exited the room.

* * *

**A/N: You think the writing's gotten better as the chapters progress, right? I really hope so... **

**Thank you to every review, add, alert, and community :D **

**NEWS: Cammy and I are thinking of finishing the story at ch. 19 and then we'll tell you what the sequel will be called in Chapter 20 with a sneak peek... **

**We're going to read through the whole series especially for this story and you'll probably see a couple new stories from us as we get inspired. **

**Anything you want to add, Cammy? ~Cakey Potter**

**Hmm...please, more challenges, and oh! I'm going to be writing some small side stories to go accompany this. Check my profile, TheExtraordinaryChameleon, for more.**

**-Cammy c:**

**Add/Alert~~Review~~Share!**


	16. A Squaduck, a Tursh, and a Powl

**A/N: Here it is! We proudly introduce, chapter 16! -Cammy**

**Our challenge for this chapter was to make up, and use, three creatures (**_**Renesmee Tonks**_**) ~Cakey Potter**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Snape, Snape, Severus Snape; or Ron, Ron, Ron Weasley; or Herrrrmione; or Dumbledore; or Voldymort, Voldymort, or Voldy Voldy Voldy Voldymort; or the other Harry Potter characters**

* * *

Hermione's POV

_Hermione's Journal-_

_Th. August 29, 1991_

_I cannot wait for term to start! Draco and I have been getting in trouble, but once term starts we have got to stop. I can't take away from studies, however much fun I find our fake fights. Speaking of fake fights, there was a fight was two days ago when Angela, the sixth year, cast a spell that produced a Squaduck __**(A/N: Squirrel/Duck)**__ that started quacking at us while cracking open some nuts... It was interesting to watch. The other fight I want to mention was yesterday in dueling practice; we all learned the shield charm. Draco sent a Jelly-Legs Jinx at me, and I sent up the shield, but he was so close that it bounced back and hit him! I laughed, and half the other students did too. He glared, and made a comment about 'dirty-blood'. I'm going to have to ask about that... but it shouldn't be hard. I'm meeting him the library today, at 4._

I checked my watch, 3:57,_ Oh, shoot!_

I shut my book and hid it between my mattresses before running out of the dorm room in a rush to get to the library. I started taking the stairs 3 at a time, and was almost at the top when I felt my foot slip.

I ended up at the bottom of the stairs, with my arm bent in a painful and awkward position. _Ow! _

"Hermione, are you okay?"

I could tell it was Rory and Leanne who were sprinting to me.

They had concerned expressions.

Rory grabbed my bag, and Leanne offered me a hand up.

"Come on, you need to go to the Hospital Wing."

Leanne ran ahead to warn Madam Pomfrey.

Grabbing me by my good arm, Rory marched me up the stairs, keeping one eye on me in case I fell again. Once off the stairs, she let go of my arm, but still held my bag.

"So, where were you going?" Rory asked, conversationally.

There wasn't really a reason to lie about it, so I replied: "The library."

"You're _always_ going there! We never get to have long conversations because you rush out all the time! If you're seriously injured and have to stay in the Infirmary, we're going to have _long_ conversations to make up for the past, ok?"

I sighed in my head, _Seriously Rory? _We were friends, I just preferred short conversations.

I nodded. _Draco'd better not come searching for me, though! He can wait, I do have to keep my cover, plus I'll need girl friends for the school years._

We entered the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey helped me over to a bed.

Madam Pomfrey shooed my friends out the door.

I gave a quick 'Thank You' to the pair and a genuine smile. They were gone.

Madam Pomfrey returned and gave me a potion that tasted horrid, it was like a mix between sour milk and raw fish, and then she started talking with me as the potion took effect.

"How's your lisp? Has it come back at all?" She asked.

"It's been gone for quite some time, thank you for the mint advice. How come Muggles can't just use mint, too?" I responded.

"The mint combines with your magical blood to help stop the lisp. Muggles, of course, have no magic in their blood."

"Oh. So how many injuries do you get per school year? How do the injuries usually occur?" I asked, hoping to protect myself from those dangers.

"A lot of the injuries come from Quidditch, but some come from rivalries and fights between the students. But don't worry, dear! Fights don't happen often, and any injuries that do happen I can usually fix easily. Now, do you feel any pain when moving your arm?"

I gingerly attempted to move my arm; there was no pain, but I couldn't feel the arm, either. I was positive it was asleep.

"No pain, but does it always feel so numb after the potion?" I inquired.

"Yes. It's so you don't feel my poking and prodding and fixing of the bones." The Mediwitch explained. "Now, hold still."

She moved my arm around, finding a broken bone in the joint. She muttered something while holding her wand, and I heard some cracks as my bones fixed themselves.

"There, good as new. The numbing potion will wear off in a few minutes, so wait while I call back your friend."

She left the room, and soon returned with Rory.

"Now, off you two, trot!" Madam Pomfrey said gently.

Rory and I left, but as soon as the door closed and we were at the top of the staircase, Rory stopped and turned to me, crazily grinning.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"After dinner, meet me in front of the Great Hall. No questions asked!" Rory exclaimed.

With that, she ran down the stairs

_Oh boy..._

Draco's POV

I checked my watch again. 5:30 PM. _It's been an hour and a half, obviously Hermione isn't going to show._

I sighed and got up, placed my book in a return cart, and left for the Great Hall. _Maybe she's there..._

Hermione's POV

I walked into the library and looked around for a clock, finding one above Madam Pince's desk. 5:40 PM.

I knew it was likely that Draco had gone, so I speed walked through every row of books looking to see if he actually _was_ stillthere.

No luck.

_Draco... _Please _don't be mad at me!_ I thought miserably as I left for supper.

Draco's POV 

I sat down at the table between Longbottom and Ernie.

The table seemed to be magicked so that the food wouldn't appear until all eight students and the Headmaster were ready to eat.

Hermione and Rory were the last ones to come, Rory came a couple minutes after I had and Hermione was still missing.

_Hermione... Where are you? Ernie's angry with you right now! If you don't come soon he's going to hunt you down so that he can eat! Plus I want to get you alone for an explanation! _

_Oh, shoot. I should figure out some way to message her... Maybe a simple note... There's no paper! Hmm... I know no spells that can help me here. _I sighed in my head. _What about..._

Before I could think up anything that could work, Hermione entered the Great Hall. Her shirt was stretched and had marks like she'd gotten into a fight.

"Sorry everyone for keeping you waiting, I... had a bit of a tumble on the stairs two or so hours ago." She stared at me while she mentioned when it had happened.

_Ooh, so that's what happened... Wait, SHE FELL? _My eyes widened and she caught it before looking around once more, "I'm fine now, I was just in a rush and didn't watch my steps. Sorry." She repeated, she then walked over to sit in the empty seat between Leanne and Bulstrode.

I had an extreme urge to be gentleman like and stand until she sits, but realized it'd blow the cover.

Dumbledore just gave her a kind look, nodding to accept her apology.

"Before the feast begins, I have a quick announcement." the Headmaster said, Ernie moaned and his stomach growled in agreement. "Tomorrow will be an Open House for your parents. they'll be arriving shortly after breakfast and will leave, with you, tomorrow night so that you may all go home and get ready for school starting September first."

Every student's jaw dropped, not expecting the trip home.

He continued, "I have a couple things to get in order, so I won't be staying for the meal tonight. I trust you all to not get in fights again like last time with the pudding... Although it was humorous, it is not appropriate. If there's a fight tonight, your parents will be notified."

The eight all nodded and he left the hall soon after.

Ernie's stomach growled again and the food appeared. He was still frustrated about Hermione's lateness and the short speech from the Headmaster.

"Honestly, the girl doesn't know anything about time..." He joked quietly.

I shouldn't have said anything, because I knew he was kidding, but I spoke anyways...

"Little Miss Know-It-All-With-The-Buck-Teeth obviously doesn't, Ernie. Stupid mudbloods, thinking the world revolves around them because they're rare_."_

There was a gasp around the table, and everyone turned to stare at me.

Rory stood up, pointing her wand at me. "You did not just call her that."

_Bloody Hell, what did I just get myself into?_ I asked myself, standing, too.

I glared at Rory and then Hermione.

Hermione knew something bad was going to happen and quickly said, "Just forget about it and eat."

Eventually everyone returned their attention to the food. Hermione looked close to tears, but I didn't know why.

_She knows I was joking, right?_ I asked myself, discreetly watching her.

Hermione didn't eat, she just stared at her plate of food, speaking to Rory in a whisper.

She eventually glanced at me and I only saw a blank expression on her face; she was hiding something from me.

_Where's Dobby when you need him?_ I thought to myself, thinking of how Dobby would send messages around the Manor. _Oh wait... He'd be seen by everyone, besides, Hermione's probably never seen a house-elf._

I sighed aloud.

No one responded. _They all probably hate me right now... _I realized.

Dinner soon ended and Hermione ran out of the hall, Rory and Leanne soon followed.

Ernie was beside himself. He looked ready to hit me and run after her, too. He stalked over to me, and began ranting.

"You did that on purpose! I was _not_ mad at her, and you better shut your mouth about her, Malfoy!"

I stayed silent, knowing if I said anything he wouldn't restrain himself from hitting me. Neville, from the look on his face, shared Ernie's sentiments. Boot had already left.

I waited. The pair stopped glaring at me and walked out.

I left soon after, walking out to the lake again. I started going through different things I could do to make it up to her and stop this from happening again.

Hermione's POV

_How could he do that to me? What happened to him?_

I stopped at the top of the staircase, thinking.

Rory and Leanne caught up with me, both of them cursing Draco.

_No, he's _Malfoy n_ow... Apparently, our game lost its fun._ I realized, frowning at the change.

"I can't believe Ernie started this!" Rory exclaimed to the two of us, she looked livid.

Right at that moment, Ernie exited the Hall and looked relieved to see me. He rushed over.

Rory moved in front of me, trying to protect me. She stared him down.

"Go away." She commanded.

I protested, "Rory, let him speak, it's fine."

"I'm sorry. I meant it as a joke, not as an insult and certainly not as something for Malfoy," he spit the name out venomously, "to make fun of you with. I'm really sorry, Hermione."

"Ernie, it's fine. I knew you were joking, there's no need to apologize." I replied, giving him a quick hug to say 'no hard feelings' and continued, "Malfoy would've found some way to ruin my meal either way."

He look relieved, and, with a small smile, said his 'good-nights' and left down the hall toward the dorms.

Once again, the girls turned to me.

"Are you sure, 'Mione?" Leanne asked.

"Positive. Now, why'd you both want me to meet you here?"

"Because, we are having a girls night." Rory explained, grinning from ear to ear.

I stared at her, taking my time to respond. "You want to have a girls night... right after I was made fun of by Malfoy?" I exclaimed.

Leanne and Rory looked at each other and Leanne shrugged, "What better way to get it off your mind?" she asked me with a smile on her face.

I seriously wanted to protest, but they had a point...

I sighed, not figuring out a good enough excuse for these excited girls, "Fine."

Leanne and Rory immediately grabbed my arms and started pulling me down the same hallway that Ernie had just gone down.

"You're not planning on doing this in our bedroom, are you?" I asked them, not wanting my books to get sprayed by anything that could damage them.

"Don't worry! We're doing it in the next room over, we've got it all planned out." Rory explained.

Leanne giggled,and opened the door to Room 6 for us.

I walked into an explosion of color.

The ceiling and everything else were covered in purple and pink streamers. Our comforters had all been brought in and were piled together; next to our comforters was a make-shift table. It was covered in snacks, sweets, and pumpkin juice.

"What exactly are we going to do?" I asked them, not feeling that Truth or Dare was a good idea with my current secrets...

_You could always just choose dare... _I reminded myself.

Leanne answered, "We're going to do the classics, talk about boys-"

Rory interjected, "-talk about life-"

Leanne continued, "-Play a couple games-"

Now they were just going back and forth, "-Maybe even do a little revenge!"

I sighed,_ This is not going to be an easy night..._

About ten minutes later we were all sitting on Rory's comforter in the center of the room, talking about random things.

Rory turned to me. "Why does Malfoy have to be such a butt to you?" She asked, thoughtfully.

_I knew this was coming..._

I answered simply, "My blood-status."

"Yes, but still," Leanne replied, "He was fine with you the first few days of camp and now you two are always getting into fights. Why aren't you even _trying_ to act nice to him?"

"Because it'd be useless, it's not like I can say 'hello' to him with a smile and we'll become friends again. Can we _please_ switch topics now?" I asked them with a pout face.

Rory ignored my last part, "You know, we should make him jealous."

Leanne perked up at that, "That's perfect! But how..." She trailed off, deep in thought.

I liked the idea of making him jealous so I let them think it through.

About two minutes passed by and Rory snapped her fingers, "I've got it! You know how Ernie is still upset about being the reason Malfoy called you a you-know-what?" Leanne and I nodded, "Well what if we solve two problems at once? We make Malfoy jealous and Ernie gets his revenge!"

"I think I know where you're going with this!" Leanne exclaimed, "Are you thinking we make Ernie and Hermione fake-date?"

"Exactly!" Rory exclaimed, putting her hand out; Leanne lightly high-fived it.

_Oh, great..._

Draco's POV

I woke up and felt something nudging against me.

It was light, so I immediately spoke up, "Longbottom, get your filthy toad away from me!" and rolled over.

No response.

I shot up and started to speak again, "I SAI-"

The next thing I did was take in my surroundings, I was not, in fact, in my dorm room. I was outside by the lake and the thing hopping up and down on me was not a toad. I was being pelted with small, brown turshes **(A/N: A magical crossbreeding between a turtle and fish)** by the Giant Squid. I looked toward the castle in search of the clock tower. 8:03PM.

_Oh no! The castle locks at exactly eight o'clock!_

I ran up the hill and started banging on the doors, hoping someone'd notice.

Shortly after, someone came to the door and spoke, "Who is it?"

"Draco Malfoy! Let me in!" I shouted back.

There was lots of whispering, I was guessing two or three girls were with the male who spoke.

I tried to figure out who it was while he spoke again in an odd sort of accent, "You know, I don't think I will-"

There was only one first year with that accent, _Ernie MacMillan_.

I slapped my forehead and spoke again, "Ernie, open this door!"

"My girlfriend wouldn't appreciate it if I did that, so no." There was a lot of giggling from the females.

I was actually curious about which girl he was dating, so I asked.

"Hermione, of course!" He responded.

My jaw dropped. _Hermione... _Please _tell me this is a joke! You're supposed to be _mine! I thought. _Did I just... Wow._

It was like an epiphany; I realized how much I missed her already, and now I can't get her back...

Before I realized my mouth was moving, I was shouting at the door, "LET ME IN RIGHT NOW, MACMILLAN, OR I'LL GET MY REVENGE, AND TRUST ME, YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF!"

I pressed my ear to the door and heard one of the girls speaking, "Maybe we should let him in, I don't want you getting hurt."

Ernie sighed.

The girl spoke again, "Ernie, please? I'll talk to him. Go to bed. You girls can go, too." It dawned on me that the girl who was talking was Hermione.

_Come on, Hermione, let me in..._

There were three groans heard.

I smiled, _Hermione is really good at convincing. _

The doors soon opened and Hermione stuck her head out.

"Would you like in, Malfoy?" She asked me.

I took a step toward her, she didn't move.

"Right now I don't care about getting inside, I want to know why you went off your rocker at dinner and have started calling me 'Malfoy' in private." I replied.

"Just get inside, I'm not talking to you anymore." She replied, moving aside and tapping her foot waiting for me to move.

I didn't.

"Hermione, answer my question! What changed today?"

She crossed her arms and locked her eyes on mine.

Hermione's POV

_What is with him? He's supposed to be mad at me, not the other way around! I didn't show up to the SFM and he name-called me at dinner! _I pouted when I remembered the reactions of the dinner table, _Whatever 'mudblood' is, it must be super bad..._

He didn't talk, just looked straight back at me, waiting for me to talk first.

I tried to figure out what to do. I decided to just privately ask him.

I gave a sigh after remembering that Leanne and Rory might be close enough to hear.

"Follow me" was all I said and I turned around and started up the marble staircase.

_Maybe that hall where he warned me about Filch could work..._

Draco's POV

_This had better not be an ambush_ was all I could keep thinking as we went up the staircases.

Hermione stopped a little ways down a hallway we'd been at once before and spun around to face me.

"Malfoy, I didn't-"

There was a clattering sound, and before I could turn around, I felt a rush of cold water hit me.

My thoughts went crazy. _She tricked me! Why would she do this?_

I glared at her, surprised to see a look of shock on her face.

I turned around to see Rory smirking at me, and the other girl giggling.

"You look as mad as a puffed up powl! Haha!" She laughed. **(A/N: A powl is a cross between an owl and a porcupine. :D)**

Water dripped off my hair, and clothes, pooling at my feet. I shivered, feeling a gust of air go right through me.

The two girls laughed and started teasing me. "Is it cold in here or is it just you, Malfoy?"

My brain shut off, and I didn't realize I was yelling until I saw their faces.

"Shut UP!" I shouted.

The girls stopped giggling. Hermione walked over to them, glaring at me. Anger was written on her face, along with something else. I couldn't make out what before the anger took place completely.

"Malfoy, you'll shut up about my friends. Or did you forget my favorite threat?" She snickered. "Come on, Rory. Good prank, by the way."

As they turned to walk back to their room, she turned her head slightly, giving me a questioning look.

It seemed like I stood there forever, but in truth, I was only frozen for a few minutes. My thoughts were racing, and I couldn't make sense of what had happened. I felt hurt, and a little betrayed, but overall _confused. What is up with her? She acts like she is going to rip my head off, then acts like she cares, and then goes back to being ready to bite my head off! I don't understand._

I gave up trying to figure it out. Instead, I went to the boys' room in search of dry clothes, thinking of Hermione the whole way.

* * *

**A/N: Whataya think? Better? We didn't get a challenge so I had to ask Renesmee Tonks (Who we both know in real life) to think something up... We REALLY want challenges! Siriusly, don't think we're not up for the challenge. So long as it's not something that requires changing the story to T or M, we'll do it :D ~Cakey Potter**

**Mhm. Share ideas, por favor.-Cammy c:**

**YOU DON'T NEED AN ACCOUNT TO REVIEW!**

**Add/Alert~~Review~~Share!**


	17. Flobberworms and Snozzberries

**A/N: Quick upload, thankfully :D This was the first weekend after school began, though, so it may not be as quick next time... -shrug- It all depends on the homework amount.**

**Our challenge for this chapter was to use Snozzberries (BFG by Roald Dahl). I haven't read the story in maybe 3-4 years and Cammy's never read it, so I sincerely **_**hope**_** that I got all the facts right about it... ~Cakey Potter**

**Disclaimer: Don't kill us! We've never taken credit for owning the HP world... And we still don't! Also, like stated above, Snozzberries were thought up by the amazing author, Roald Dahl. RIP :'( (He was my favorite author before I read the HP series ~Cakey Potter) **

* * *

Hermione's POV

I woke up feeling...odd. Not happy, or sad. Just odd.

I sat up, looking around to see who was awake. Rory jumped out of bed, coming over to flop herself onto mine.

"Hermione! Ready for Phase Two?" She exclaimed, looking fit to burst with excitement.

"Um, phase two?" I mumbled, somewhat dreading hearing the answer.

"Yes! You need to re-prank that boy for the win!" Rory said, walking over to wake up Leanne.

I stayed silent, getting dressed and packing my things.

Rory came back over, switching her train of thought, well, more like train of talk, to the new semester.

"I can't wait for the Open House! You simply _must_ meet my parents!" Rory rambled. "My mother will adore you. She's always liked the bookish types."

I rolled my eyes, finishing my packing and grabbing my wand. "My parents will like you, too... They like people who have clean teeth." I said with a wink.

"Point taken..." Rory replied. She grabbed her toothbrush and headed for the bathroom.

Leanne, who finally got up, was packing her things. Reaching under her bed, she pulled out a large bag that was filled with cucumber-like things. The bag was fogged up from the odor the vegetable was creating.

"Ready? Snozzberries are revolting! We can use them for Phase Two! All we need to do is slip some into his food or something..." She explained, pushing me and Rory toward the exit.

"Come on, Mione and Rory! Ernie is waiting for you, we've got a mind to mess with, and somebody needs bad breath!" She exclaimed.

The three of us left the room.

_I swear that I'm an open book; They walk faster every time I think of stopping and running the other way. _

My mind flashed to Draco, he was probably really confused about me at the moment. _UGH! Why does my mind have to keep wandering back to him? DRACO GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

I bit my lower lip, _Is there any way we can still be friends and have SFMs? Did Rory and Leanne blow it last night making our friendship beyond repair? Gosh I hate my life..._

The three of us arrived in the Great Hall and found that we were the first to arrive besides Ernie and Millicent.

"Ernie!" Rory squealed, urgently waving him to join us.

He had already started to get up to meet us.

Of course, seeing as we had to _fake _date, he stood next to me before talking.

"So what did you do to Malfoy yesterday? He came back to the room soaking wet from head-to-toe. And he wasn't sleeping too well once he finally got to bed." Ernie said, smiling at the last part.

"We pranked him. Why was he restless, I wonder..." I said, hoping he hadn't been tossing and turning on my part.

I smiled up at him, side-hugging him.

He raised his eyebrows and then remembered, hugging me back. "Well, good prank, than. And he didn't sleep well because of the flobberworms I nicked from Professor Kettleburn's creature pen."

I stared at him blankly, "What're you talking about?" I asked him.

Rory responded, "We decided to give him some bedbugs last night."

"So... Wouldn't the flobingwraibs be phase two?" I asked them, hopeful that this revenge thing would be over with quickly.

"Nope, you weren't there so it doesn't count." Leanne explained.

I sighed, "Why can't we just leave this alone?" I asked them.

"What's the fun in that? Besides, he called you a you-know-what; He deserves punishment for tha-" Ernie didn't finish his sentence because he was suddenly covered in squishy, pink rope-like things.

"EW!" Rory shrieked as I got out from his arms so as not to be covered in them, too.

Draco was now standing next to Ernie.

I gave him a pleading look but he didn't catch it, "Bring it on." Was all he said; Oh the things that such simple words can do...

Rory and Leanne glared daggers at him and I glanced uneasily toward Ernie who was now shaking his hair out in order to get all the worms out.

"STOP!" I shouted, not wanting this fight to escalate anymore, "Everyone just stop! I don't want to have a war go on! We're 11, it's summer, we're all _supposed_ to be having a good time! Why isn't that a simple thing to do?" I asked them, sick of all this junk going on at the moment.

They all stared, watching me in shock and little fear. I walked over to Ernie and helped him brush the worms out of his hair.

"Go eat." I mumbled, hugging him before turning to the girls.

"No more pranks! The surprise attack last night was enough!" I shouted, earning a couple looks from the ghosts floating around.

Draco was staring at me in shock. Well, even more than normal.

"It wasn't...you did...what?" He sputtered, his jaw hitting the floor.

I didn't want to talk to him with Leanne and Rory listening in.

I pushed the girls toward the breakfast table, "Go! I'm fine, seriously though, no more pranks! Throw out the snozzberry and have some breakfast; If you do any more pranks I'll go to a teacher and get them to make you stop."

I smiled to myself, _I am such a teacher's pet!_ I actually laughed at myself.

The two gave in finally and I returned to the guy whose thoughts about me were probably too confusing to understand.

I nodded my head toward a back corner of the hall and we walked over to it.

He turned to me, "What the heck is going on with you?" He asked me in a practically shouting whisper.

I sighed, crossing my arms, "I didn't have anything to do with the prank last night; I was actually interested in finding out what was up."

He squinted his eyes at me, not sure whether to believe me or not.

I apologized, "I'm sorry, ok? These past few days have been really confusing and I'm sorry for that. Are-"

"Hermione!" Someone shouted, I turned my head and saw Ernie patting the seat next to him when he saw me looking.

I turned back to Draco, not interested in eating at the moment.

"Are you two actually dating?" He asked me, continuously glancing over toward Ernie.

"No... It was part of their stupid prank, I couldn't get out of it." I answered.

He nodded, "Since we're already apologizing, I'm sorry for calling you what I did; I was just doing another fake-hatred act, I didn't actually mean it."

I smiled and then groaned, "Does the wizarding world have phones or something?" I asked him.

He frowned, "What the heck is a... phone?" He asked.

I gave another smile, "Guess not. It's a sort of... way to converse, without being in the same place. I was thinking maybe we could talk to each other through on of those, it'd be simpler to explain to the other when we're kidding and stuff..."

"Oh," He said, now deep in thought.

"I should go, the others are probably starting to think that we're talking about something other then 'No pranking each other ever again.'"

He nodded and I readied myself to leave the SFM.

I quickly said 'Bye' before leaving, not waiting for a response.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter D: We don't want the open house to be too long so we're stopping here for this chapter... Thankfully Cammy and I have math and gym together (Every block at our school is 80ish minutes long; Only 8 blocks per semester; We have 3 together this semester), so we get to talk a lot about this story and the ideas for some of hers... She has amazing thoughts for stories, so you should alert her. Go do it. Now.  
****Her Account is 'TheExtraordinaryChameleon' ~Cakey Potter**

**Awww :D I love you, Cakey! No joke, she has me blushing and everything. Um, yeah! Please, challenge us! -Cammy c:**

**Oh, and we had a request to add some songs into here... Those aren't an option since this isn't a songfic... We'll do anything other then songs and things that'll change the story rating, though! Oh, and we won't mention the Twilight Saga, either, for two reasons: 1. HP is set in the 90s and Twilight was set in '05-ish and 2. We hate Twilight; Kayla, Cammy, and I along with three other friends burned it two weekends ago at a sleepover... It was funn :D ~Cakey Potter**

**I have duct taped Cakey's hands together, so this is the end of our long message! -Cammy c:**

**Add/Alert~~Review~~Share!**


	18. Open House

**A/N: HAPPY Belated BIRTHDAY TO **_**RENESMEE TONK**_**S! You're one of my most loyal reviewers and one of my closest friends, so I wish you a wonderful 14th birthday :D ~Cakey Potter**

**Happy Birthday, Renesmee Tonks! Keep the crazy ideas coming! -Cammy**

**Random fact: A giant squid's eye is the size of a basketball.**

**We were challenged to kill off a real life friend by some anonymous review, but thankfully that'd mean changing the rating, so we don't have to do that -wipes eyebrow- Phew! ~Cakey Potter**

**Well, we could kill me. JK! -Cammy**

**Whoever**_** 'Teddy-Mis**_**ter' is supposed to be, I'm gonna find and kill you... Unless I know you and we're friends... -shrug- ~Cakey Potter**

**Umm we have two challenges: 1) **_**Renesmee Tonks**_** wanted us to update on her birthday/really close to it (Her 14th was yesterday), so yeah, we did it! and 2) **_**Sofjedi**_** wants the Grangers and Malfoys meet... It was actually already in the works, but I guess it's still a challenge! ~Cakey Potter**

**Disclaimer: If we owned this, we wouldn't be writing our messed up dreams about it on FanFiction, now would we? -Cammy**

* * *

Draco's POV

It was nearing 11 and our parents were all coming soon to check up on what we've been learning. Currently the eight of us were all waiting in the Great Hall doing a little last-minute practice of some spells we were going to show off to our parents.

Spells were being cast all around the room, an empty goblet floating via Hermione's wand in one corner and floor tiles were changing into cushions in another.

"Students!" Professor McGonagall announced loudly, "You parents are arriving. Please be on your best behavior while they are here." Then she added as an after-thought, "And when they're not."

There were different reactions from all the students; some looked saddened, some were giddy, and I, personally, stood in a corner, not thrilled at the aspect of Hermione's parents meeting mine.

_This won't be easy_, I kept repeating, _Stay away from Hermione and her parents as much as possible._

"Psst."

I turned around, seeing Hermione motion me from a discreet corner. Glancing around, I saw all the students were busy, and oblivious to us.

Once we were there, Hermione didn't hesitate to raise the question haunting my mind.

"What are we going to do when our parents meet?"

I shrugged, "Who says they have to meet?"

"Draco," she lowered her voice. "They are going to end up meeting, one way or another. Now, what are we going to do when it happens?"

"No clue. I've been wondering, too, but haven't figured out a solution. All I can come up with is for us to talk to Headmaster Dumbledore and find out his thoughts." I shrugged.

"But... Wouldn't that give us away?" She asked worriedly.

"Right...Well, how about this? When they meet, we start insulting each other so that our parents force us apart. Well, my parents anyway. They won't want me seen in a bad way."

She looked at the floor, thinking, "My parents always taught me to not make enemies, if we fight, they'll think Hogwarts is a bad influence or something." She said, now looking me in the eyes, desperate for some answer to what to do, "They'd take me out of Hogwarts."

_Hermione not at Hogwarts? No way._ I thought furiously, _There's an answer, we just have to find it, and quick._

"Our parents are coming, we shouldn't be together. Don't give up, keep thinking up ideas." I replied.

Hermione nodded, resigned, "Okay, we'll just try and not be in the same place at the same time. If we are... we'll hope for the best."

_This is _not_ a solid plan, but what else is there that we can do? Nothing. That's what._

"Bye, see you in a couple days, I guess." Hermione said, starting to walk away.

I made a quick decision, "Hermione?" I asked her. She turned back to me, "I'll see you soon," I said, giving her a hug; It wasn't the same as the last hugs when I gave her the book or when I tried to ask her for forgiveness for being such a butterface **(A/N: Yess, that is a reference...) **under the blood-status pressure, it was better. There wasn't any reason behind it other than to say 'good-bye' to a close friend.

We broke off the hug and left each other a couple moments before the doors opened and parents started being ushered in.

Hermione's POV

I walked away from Draco feeling happy. It was like the last few days hadn't happened.

_I have my friend back.._I thought joyously.

The Great Hall doors opened, revealing Dumbledore, who was leading our parents in.

Rory bounced up from her chair, running to her mother excitedly shouting in, presumably, Bulgarian.

Leanne hugged her parents. Then proceeded to drag them over to anyone who was standing still.

I watched as everyone greeted their parents. The boys all stood with their fathers as their mothers smothered them.

Except for Draco. His parents stood nearby, and hadn't hugged him or anything a normal family would do.

I eyed them, waiting for them to show some sort of compassion toward each other, but none came as I watched.

"Hermione! Honey ! Nous vous avons tellement manqué ! Comment a été un camp d'été?" **(A/N: "We've missed you so much! How was summer camp?")** My mom asked me, bringing me into a tight hug. My dad looked on.

I replied, "Il a beaucoup , j'ai fait plein de nouveaux amis!" **(A/N: "It went great, I've made lots of new friends!")** and removed myself from my mother so that I could hug my father.

"Hermione Magnifique! Je pense que nous avons pris une grande décision de vous amener ici à Poudlard." **(A/N: "Wonderful Hermione! I think we've made a great decision to bring you here to Hogwarts." Heehee Hogwarts in French is Poudlard :D ~Cakey Potter)** Dad remarked.

The three of us looked around at the other families, most were conversing with others now. "Come meet Rory, she's one of my two closest friends." I said brightly.

I led them over to Rory, whose mother turned to us and spoke in rapid Bulgarian.

"Mum, they don't speak Bulgarian!" Rory said playfully. "Hermione, these are my parents."

We made the introductions, and a pleasant conversation followed. Rory kept shooting me joy filled looks, loving that our parents were getting along.

Suddenly, she glared at something over my shoulder. I turned around curiously, assuming it wasn't towards me, to find myself face to face with someone who could only be Draco's father; He had too close of grey eyes and platinum blond hair to be anyone else's parent.

"So, Professor Dumbledore, this is the brilliant muggle-born?" He sneered.

"Yes, this is Miss Granger. If you'll excuse me." With that, Dumbledore walked over to Rory's parents, leading them away.

I stared up at the elder Malfoy, not sure what to do. Draco walked up to him, giving a small look as if to say 'I'm sorry'. Malfoy turned to his son, asking, "So, this i the mudblood know-it-all? Hogwarts really has gone to the dogs."

Without waiting for an answer, he turned to address me again. "Miss Granger, are these your parents? Muggles, here at Hogwarts? What a pity."

My father had come to stand next to me, offering his hand to Draco's father.

He sneered, turning back to Draco. "Come along, son, before we are... tainted."

My dad stood there, a look of confusion and shock on his face. Turning to me, he said, "What was that about, I wonder."

"Don't worry about it, Dad. It's nothing we need to worry about." I said, giving him a wide smile, however fake, to try to get him to move to a new subject.

He did as such, but I really wish he hadn't picked this new topic.

"Hermione Jean Granger, what happened to your teeth?"

There it was, the bombshell of shock, surprise and anger. _What am I going to do?_

It didn't thrill me to know I had been using that phrase a lot these last few days.

Grabbing my mother's hand and my own, Dad led us outside the Great Hall.

Making sure that no one was around, he started in.

"What. Happened."

I paled, not knowing exactly how to explain it.

"Well you see, Dad-"

"I _knew_ that sending you to a magic school was a bad idea! Ginger, look at what's come of this! Our daughter's teeth have been ruined!" My father exclaimed, "We can't let this go on! She's only eleven, she needs to go to _regular_ school!"

Tears were beginning to well up in my eyes, "But dad! This _is_ regular school for me! We _are_ eleven! Of course there'll be incorrect spells used! I'm not like other students back home! I don't want to be an outcast again! These past few weeks have been wonderful! Vous ne pouvez pas me ramener à la vieille école!" **(A/N: "You simply can't bring me back to the old school!") **I shouted at him, pleading him to change his mind.

"May I help in some way, Mr. and Mrs. Granger?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked when he'd exited the Great Hall and joined my parents and me.

Dad was furious, "Look at my daughter's teeth!" He shouted, pulling my chin up and pointing a my mouth for the Headmaster to see, "Why does she have buck teeth? We're dentists!" He exclaimed, pointing at himself and mom, "This is not acceptable!" He finished, looking down at my teeth again, cringing as he saw them.

"Mister Granger, calm down sir, you're drawing attention. Yes, we had a little mishap with a charm that we were practicing; She originally had teeth down past her collar and we were able to mend that, but if we shortened it even more, we could've hit the risk of her front teeth being _too_ small. We're sorry that her teeth are this way, too, but there's nothing we can do about it unless you'd like for her to have smaller-than-average teeth instead." He said, watching my dad as he took this in.

_Please don't mention the lisp; Please don't mention the lisp!_ I kept thinking over and over again, if the lisp was mentioned, there'd be no hope for me being able to stay

The area silenced for a couple minutes as my dad weighed the options.

He finally spoke up, "Fine. Hermione can stay at Hogwarts," He stated, a large smile spread across my face, "But-" It fell immediately, "-when a better antidote becomes available, I want her teeth to be fixed straight away." He said, my smile joined my face again.

"Merci, Papa!" I exclaimed, running at him and hugging him in excitement, "Merci beaucoup!" **(A/N: "Thank you, daddy!" ... "Thank you so much!")**

He smiled down at me and replied, "Vous êtes les bienvenus, la citrouille." **(A/N: You're welcome, pumpkin") **Hugging me back.

Draco's POV

There was a lot of shouting coming from the Entrance Hall. I had no clue what was going on, but I recognized Hermione's shouts so I decided that I should know.

Excusing myself from my parents at the table, I exited the Hall in search of the noise.

When I found it, there was Hermione, hugging her dad while Dumbledore and Hermione's mom looked on.

"What're you doing?" I heard from behind me, I quickly stood up straighter and turned around to face Rory, alone, with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing," I said truthfully.

"Leave Hermione alone." Rory stated, glaring at me.

_Not that I don't appreciate it, but what happened to Rory hitting on me?_ I asked myself, noticing her new perspective toward me.

"What, Miller, no more flirting?" I asked before I realized it.

She drew back her hand, probably to punch me, but thought better of it.

"Leave her alone, _Malfoy." _She repeated.

I rolled my eyes, "Rory, you know, as well as I, that whenever I'm told not to do something, I do it anyways." I said, walking towards her casually.

_Freaking girls out is way too fun..._ I realized.

She blushed furiously and took a couple steps back from me, "Fine, then. Stay around Hermione, see how that works out for you. I've heard she's got a good threat always available to use." She said, looking for some way to escape from me.

I raised an eyebrow, "And what exactly would that threat be?" I asked her, taking another step forward.

She opened her mouth, closed it, and reopened it again, closing it once more, "Nice try," She finally said, "But I'm not going to answer that." She said, turning and walking back into the Great Hall.

I smirked and went back in, too, at a leisurely pace.

The other families all started entering the Great Hall to listen to Professor Dumbledore's quick speech before the students could show off a couple spells and take their parents on tours of the castle.

His speech was short and sweet; a lot of it was about what the summer students did during the past weeks. Finishing, he called Ernie and Rory up to demonstrate a few spells.

I zoned out, not bothering to pay attention. Glancing around, I saw Hermione with her parents, leaning against her mom. _She looks happy..._

"Draco, when I say something to you, I expect you to pay attention."

I nodded, knowing a smart remark would get me nowhere. "Yes, father. What is it?"

Hermione's POV

I watched intently as Rory and Ernie cast harmless spells at each other. Excitement coursed through me; I really wanted to show my parents that I _am_ a witch and that Hogwarts is the place for me.

I could hear my father stifling a laugh when Ernie was hit with the Jelly-Legs Jinx and near face-planted his head to the ground as all the mothers gave sharp intakes of breath.

Professor Dumbledore made his way back onto the stage, casting the counter-curse and asking Rory and Ernie to go back to their seats.

"A wonderful job by Mister MacMillan and Miss Miller; Let's give them a round-of-applause." The Headmaster said, starting off the polite congratulations. When the clapping died down, which wasn't long after, he spoke again, "Next up will be Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy."

My jaw unhooked, _He can't be serious._

"Hermione, it's your turn! Go up!" Leanne urged from a few seats over, "Don't worry, I've got your back." She said, winking and twirling her wand between her fingers.

I gave her a warning glance before getting up and starting toward the raised platform.

_It'll be fine, no worries. There's plenty of people around to help me if something goes wrong, which it won't._ I kept saying, different words each time.

Professor McGonagall, who was on a side of the stage, ready for any spells that could need a quick countercurse, put a hand on my shoulder, wishing me "Good Luck" before I reached the middle of the platform.

I pulled my wand out and looked at Draco; he seemed worried about something.

He gave a smirk, pulling his mask on.

I made eye contact with him and bowed, him doing the same.

_Oh no, this can't be good. Something bad's going to happen._ I started thinking, sweat beginning to form on my forehead.

He winked at me with his left eye, which the parents and students couldn't see, before turning and walking to his end of the platform. I did the same.

"Three..." Dumbledore began, I stared at Draco's face, all spells forgotten.

"Two..." Draco's eyes gleamed and my worrying heightened.

"Three... Duel!" The Headmaster shouted; Draco cast the Bat-Bogey Hex at me and my instincts kicked in, shouting "_Protego!"_ to his spell and before the spell's effects finished, I'd cast his original spell at him.

I smirked at him as the spell began working. _Wow, dueling is easier than I thought!_ I noted.

After three or so minutes of Malfoy in Bat-Bogey effect, Professor gave in and cast the counter-curse so that dueling could begin again.

I threw out "_Everte Statum"_ at him and he reflexed by casting the Jellylegs Jinx toward me.

_What is with his lame spells?_ My eyes lit up, _Oh, he's trying to not hurt me... Well, no one ever said I had to play fair..._

_"Unjellify! Flipendo!" _I shouted, stopping my Jelly-Legs and pushing Draco backwards a couple steps with help from my spell.

He raised his eyebrows at me after he'd regained his balance. I gave my own smirk.

Everything turned slow motion. I could see Draco taking a deep breath and raising his wand. I had no clue what a 'Q' shaped wand movement would make; He spoke the incacntation, "_Wingardium Leviosa_," and I felt my feet leaving the ground.

My eyes popped and I stared around in horror having no clue how to get back down.

_Okay, now this has gone _too _far... Payback time!_ I decided, pointing my wand at him and shouting "_Locomotor Mortis!"_ at him, automatically seeing his legs lock together, unmovable.

_Hey, Déjà vu,_ Ithought, remembering when he'd locked my legs together down by the lake a few weeks ago.

"Thank you, Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy! I believe it's time to finish up this duel before the chaos attracts Peeves." The Headmaster said, pointing his wand at both of us, making it so that Draco's legs moved again and I was safely back on the ground.

I was grinning as I came down the platform, hearing applause toward our performances. As I passed by Terry and Rory, they both requested high-fives.

"Wonderful, Hermione! I never imagined that you'd learn so many things already! And if these are spells that you've learned in two months, I'd best hope that I'm on your good side once summer comes again." My dad said to me, giving me a hug teasingly.

"Magnifique, Hermione! Je ne peux pas attendre l'été prochain à venir afin que vous puissiez nous montrer ce que vous avez appris!" My mom exclaimed, hugging me also. **(A/N: "Magnificent, Hermione! I can't wait for next summer to come so that you can show us what else you've learned!")**

I was still out of breath from the adrenaline rush I'd gotten during the duel, but thanked them and left the hall to get water.

I turned my head before I left to see Millicent and Neville competing, _Wish I could see that..._

"Hermione?" I heard from behind me. It was easily recognized.

"Call me by my last name." I said, turning around, "What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked him.

He had wet hair but was on the calm side, "Right, Granger, forgot. Good game... or duel or whatever it's called?" He asked me, holding his hand out.

I smiled as I shook his hand, "Yeah, Great job. Hope you got_ Déjà vu,_ too." I said, my mouth twitching from not trying to smile at his reminiscence, making him shift uncomfortably.

"Right..." He said, watching me, "Sorry about that, but you knew that was the only way I could make you stop..."

I lowered my eyes to the ground, thinking of other ways he could've gone about it, but not thinking of anything, "I guess you're right about that. Well," I said, picking up a cup of ice water off a table, "See you at school." I finished, walking out of the room.

The duels ended soon after and everyone sat down, talking and making aquaintances, waiting for Headmaster Dumbledore's explanation of how the rest of the day would go. His speech was mostly about how us students were going to take our parents on individual tours of the castle and that afterward we'd have dinner, receive our letters with the shopping list, and take a train back home.

* * *

**A/N: Sort of an odd place to finish for the chapter... -shrug- Anyways... Reviews aren't happening as often anymore, so that's a little saddening... The story's recently hit 5,00 hits and is now in three communities! That's so awesome :D Thank you for that :D What's odd is that one of the communities is for stories about Harry only... -shrug- A community's a community! If you like this story, pleease add it to any communities that you're a part of so that the story can be shared/advertised :D ~Cakey Potter**

**We will NOT be posting until reviews pick up! Come on guys, you are our uber awesome faithful readers! Your thoughts and ideas make our days just a little better every time read a new one! So, 10 reviews please! -Cammy c:**

**Yeah, seriusly, I've got 23 alerters for this story; If you could **_**please**_** review so that I know that you don't automatically click 'Mark as Read' I'd feel so much better :-) ~Cakey Potter**

**We are developing Review Withdrawl Syndrome. Only your reviews can save us.**

**So, without further ado, REVIEW! READ! All that great stuff! -Cammy c:**

**Add/Alert~~Review~~Share!**

**DO IT!i!i!i!i!**


	19. Platform 9 34

**HUZZAH! -Cammy**

**The Final Chapter! But do not fret! This is only the ending of Part One in the 'Life of a Muggleborn Who Fell for a Pureblood' Trilogy of total awesomeness! :-)**

**The next chapter'll be about the sequel's title and all that good stuff. ~Cakey Potter**

**Now, fanfic monkeys, we(overlords of this story) are somewhat pleased with your review offerings. You took a while; please be quicker next time. Give challenges, too! Thanks for being awesome and for reading! ARGH! Ima pirate! -Cammy c:**

**Wow, Cammy... Yeah, we'll still be taking challenges as a review to this for the first chapter of Part 2 and beyond! So keep challenging us! Umm yeah, seven reviews in the first 24 hours! :D ~Cakey Potter**

**Don't WOW! me, woman! -Cammy c:**

**This is getting long... On with the story!**

**Dedication: To everyone who has reviewed, alerted, favorited, and communitized (is that a word?) my story. It's also dedicated to TheExtraordinaryChameleon, Kayla, and Emisbroken for all helping me write chapters/make characters :D**

**Disclaimer: **_**Oh My Rowling**_** STOP thinking we're JKR! We DO NOT own Sir Snake Face!**

**There are a couple edited quotes from the books, they're in bold... **

_

* * *

_

Hermione's Journal

_August 31, 1991_

_The wizarding world is so amazing! I feel like I'm a part of something for once in my life! I can't wait for the Hogwarts Express to arrive tomorrow! I've missed Draco so much already! Even three days without him feels like a life-time. We've been owling, but it isn't the same... Anyways, mom, dad, and I went to Diagon Alley yesterday and bought all of my supplies; I was actually able to go into that book store, __Flourish and Blotts__, there were so many books that I wanted to get! I still can't figure out what I tripped over in there, though. I was walking along an aisle about Muggle Studies, odd class, isn't it? And I guess I tripped over myself, but I swear that I felt books falling over, too. Back on topic, I tried to go the same day as Draco, but it didn't work out. He's going today. He wrote about some 'surprise' but won't tell me anymore about it. Anyways, that was the last owl I sent him. I hope that I see him tomorrow!_

I closed my journal and returned to current times, realizing that packing early would probably be a good idea, and set the journal on my bed, putting everything I'd need for the coming year on it as well.

_My goodness! I can't fit everything in my trunk...maybe I shouldn't have gotten those extra books... _I noted, looking at Hogwarts: A History which would easily take one quarter of the trunk. _At least there's no limit to how many bags are allowed..._

Draco's POV

Hermione's conversation about whether wizards had... tellers, or whatever the were called, had me thinking, _A device used to talk to someone that's nowhere near you... Sort of... two-person... two-way..._

It clicked, "A Two-Way Mirror!" I exclaimed, remembering when I'd see cousins using them all the time when we were young.

_Note to self: Find and buy a pair of two-way mirrors while at Diagon Alley_.

I'd had one at one point, I used it with my cousin in France. We would wait til after dinner and talk for hours. At least, we did, until he sat on his mirror and broke it. Once his broke, I had gotten rid of mine. The mirrors could only be bought in pairs. If one broke, the other became essentially useless. Although, it did give me a great view of my hair...

There was a knock on my door, "Come in," I said.

Mum entered, "Ready to go shopping, honey?" She asked me.

I cringed unvoluntarily, _Why do mums have to be so... mushy around their kids? Especially sons... Good god, woman, YUCK!_

"Yes, Mother." I said.

She hurried me out the door and to the front gates. She hailed the Knight Bus, and we climbed on. The same tall, gangly teen started rambling about prices, and my patience reached its end.

"Shut up, you douchebag." I muttered under my breath, knowing no one could hear me.

"Now, you need robes...and other school items. Did you remember your list, sweetie?"

"Yes, Mother. I read and brought the list, no, I won't lose it, and yes, I can use the potty by myself!" **(A/N: That's a reference... we're not being freaky ~Cakey. Speak for yourself... -Cammy)**

My brain had decided today would be a good day to die, apparently.

"Excuse me! Draco Abraxas Malfoy-!" She shrieked.

Fortunately, I didn't catch the end of it, for I was off, running to Madam Malkins for school robes while she got my books.

Upon entering the shop, I was whisked into robes by a lady old enough to be my mother.

"First year at Hogwarts? There's been plenty of your year the past couple of days... You're the first today, though!" She explained, getting out a ruler and recording my measurements.

I stared off into space during the fitting, not talking much.

**I was on the topic of Quidditch **and how it was unfair that first years couldn't be part of the team when a bespectacled, raven haired boy came in.

Madam Malkins rushed over to him and invited him over to where I was.

**"Play Quidditch often?" **I asked him, figuring he was a first year too.

**"No," **He responded.

_Well, great conversation..._ I tried again,

**"How about your house? What house do you think you'll be put in?"** I asked.

**"No clue,"** He replied.

**"Well, figures. We won't know until we get to Hogwarts, but I'm fairly certain that I'll be in Slytherin,"** I remarked, remembering how the door had sorted me already...** "Imagine being sorted into Hufflepuff," **I said, giving a dramatic shiver.

"What the bloody hell is a Hufflepuff?" He asked me, a confused expression on his face.

I opened my mouth to reply, but decided not to, smirking and turning around.

**"My parents are out shopping for me, where are yours?"** I asked him, still not looking at him.

He took his time responding, **"They're... dead."**

**"Oh, I'm sorry," **I answered, not really knowing what a proper response would've been to a complete stranger telling you that their parents are dead,** "Were they our kind?" **I asked him.

**"Both of my parents were magical, yes." **He answered

I nodded, realizing he could possibly be a cousin,** "What's your surname?" **I asked him.

Before he could respond, Madam Malkins cut in, "You're done, Mister Malfoy, I'll ring you up." She said, walking toward the front desk.

**"Well, see you at Hogwarts, I guess." **I said, following her to the front.

Hermione's POV

A familiar eagle owl flew through the window, landing on my bedpost.

After I caught sight of him, I left my packing to retrieve the letter, "Morning Chamaeleon" I said to it, before opening the letter.

_Hermione,_  
_I can't wait to see you again tomorrow. It's been a long while, in my opinion, and I'm hoping that we can have a SFM sooner rather then later. Sorry for the short note, not much time without the parents around to write something more._  
_Sincerely, _  
_Draco_  
_P.S. Meet me on the Hogwarts Express straight away, I need to give you something._

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Give me what?" I asked the empty room.

I considered writing him back, but when I looked at the bedpost, Chamaeleon was already gone.

I turned back to my luggage and groaned, shouting "Just get in the bloody bag already!" at everything that couldn't fit, no matter how much effort I use.

Frustrated at Draco's secretiveness, my luggage, and the fact that I hadn't seen Draco in a couple days, I let my anger out by kicking the full bag. Bad idea.

"OW!" I screamed, falling to the ground and starting to massage my feet.

There was a gentle knock and my mom came in, not waiting for a "Come in."

"Honey? You alright? I heard you shout." My mum said.

_Always the worry-wart..._ I thought.

"Yes mum, I'm fine. Just stubbed my toe." I said, giving her a weak smile.

Mum's attention went to my teeth again, _That always happens when I smile, I wish they'd get over my teeth already._

"Alright, finish packing and come get some dinner once you're done." She replied, turning and exiting the room.

I sighed and glimpsed at my baggage.

_Guess I'll have to leave my books behind so that __Hogwarts: A History__ can fit in here..._ I decided, kneeling down to try and figure out which to keep and which to leave behind.

I kept thinking about summer camp as I organized and all the things we did together... Giving me a tour, having the picture taken by Professor Dumbledore, the Scavenger hunt, _Wait... The scavenger hunt! We both won seven wishes! This'd be a perfect time to try it out!_ I realized, taking out my wand.

I made the wish ("Make my suitcases fit everything that'll be useful at Hogwarts") pointed my wand at myself, and said "_Tribuo Mei Votum."_

I glanced at the bags as I said it, and saw things flying in and out of it, organizing itself.

"That is totally awesome," I said as I watched the baggage items moving around in the suit case, making way for more things.

I knelt down after my pair of green socks flew from my dresser into the luggage and closed it up, going downstairs for some supper before a good night's rest.

At King's Cross Station...

"Mum! Papa!" I impatiently shouted, waiting for them to catch up with me again.

"Sorry honey, we're just trying to figure out where this 'Platform Nine and Three Quarters' is supposed to be." Mum replied as they reached me again.

"I already figured it out." I said, pointing at the ground next to the two Platforms that read 'Nine' and 'Ten' where a grey tabby cat sat, watching us intently.

"That's just a cat, how's it supposed to help us?" Papa asked me, watching the cat warily.

I stretched up to their height and whispered, "It's not a cat, it's a professor" so that no one else could hear.

They raised their eyebrows, before looking around me at the cat again, which was nodding it's head and waving it's tail.

"Are you sure?" Dad asked me.

"Yes, daddy, watch!" I exclaimed, pointing at the cat, which in turn turned around and ran straight at the pillar. Both of my parents cringed, waiting for the impact to hit, but none came.

There was silence between us, mum broke it, "So... the pillar is magical?" she asked me, feeling foolish.

"Yep," I said, now pointing as the cat reappeared.

It motioned it's head toward where it'd just came from and I nodded my head, readying myself.

"Umm..." My mom asked, interupting my preparation motions, "Can we-" she motioned to herself and dad, "go in there, too?" She asked, looking towards the cat.

"Oh yeah..." I said, looking over at the Professor, too.

The cat shook her head.

"Oh, umm okay," I said, turning around to my parents again.

"We'll miss you, honey. We know you'll do great." Mum said.

"Good luck, and don't forget to write." Dad said, pulling us into a hug.

Mum started tearing up.

"I'll write, daddy, and I'll see you both at Christmas, okay?" I said, pulling away from the hug.

They both nodded and I turned back to the wall, glimpsing at Professor McGonagall, who was watching passers by in order to allow some privacy.

I said in a quiet tone, "Eh bien, va Ici rien!" **(A/N: "Well, here goes nothing!") **and ran at the platform with my luggage.

**

* * *

**

A/N: That's it... The story's done! All that's left is my chapter about the 2nd Part's title and all that important stuff... I'm not really one for emotional goodbyes... That's why I've decided this'll be Part 1 of a trilogy... "Don't wanna see you go, but it's not forever, not forever, and even if it was you know that I'd never let it get me down." -Exactly my thoughts... Darren Criss, who wrote all the AVPM/AVPS song I believe, has written so many songs that go well with my life... it's surprising how many... Anyways... -sigh- I'm gonna miss you, Summer School... On with the school years! ~Cakey Potter

**Now that she is done babbling...I have the first two chapters of my new story "The Life we Are Living" up! It's a Fred/Hermione. Anyways, if you feel bored, or slightly crazy, or anything else, please check it out. -insert girly shriek here- :D -Cammy c:**

**Favorite/Review/Check out the sequel!**


	20. Part 2 info

**Okay, so the title of the story is "The School Years of a MB Who Fell for a PB" and it's up! The new story will be about all the Hogwarts years from Hermione's POV (and sometimes Draco's, too) and Cammy and I will be going through **_**every single book**_** in order to write the story, so if you've ever wanted to read one of those fanfics about all 7 books and how it'd be from another perspective, you're in luck! Well, it will still be Dramione, so it won't be **_**all**_** canon stuff... But yeah! Go check it out :D**

**Oh, and while you're at my profile, going to the sequel, I've got a link to a YouT ube video that I took of Kayla, Cammy, and I, along with three other friends, burning the Twilight and New Moon book covers... And our voices are: Me: "It's video taping", Kayla: "Goodbye, Twilight, HaHaHa", and Cammy: "Goodbye devil murder" or at least I think that's what she's saying... Check it out :D**

**Another note, we will not be able to cover EVERYTHING. There is a lot of material, and only 3 (if Kayla also helps) of us. So, I will periodically be posting side-stories on my profile, TheExtraordinaryChameleon, which will cover events that we don't put into the main story. -Cammy**

**Mhmm, Cammy will be posting all sorts of side stories to her account... Mostly songs, I believe, that will go along with this, so check up on her profile often/alert her.**  
**Since we can't read the stories in two days, the uploads will take longer then ****The Early Years****; I don't like it either, but there's nothing we can do about it to make it go quicker, other then skim when Hermione's not in the scenes... That's the reason for the side stories and all.**

**They might come quicker for the first three books because they're shorter, though! **

**We think that this'll be around 50 chapters...depending on length, content, and suggestions and stuff from you guys. -Cammy**

**Whoa, 50? I was thinking maybe 30-35, you know, 2-4 per book and then a summer time chapter... Well, with the side stories, maybe 50, but not for the actual story... ~Cakey Potter**

**We're done... go check out part 2 ****The School Years**** now :D**


End file.
